Life as a fugitive
by Freyalinn
Summary: Michael's plan worked. He broke Lincoln out of prison. They fled the country to Panama. There they sailed away on the Christina Rose and now they have to figure out how to live a life on the run.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The original plan succeeded, just like Michael planned ahead. The drain pipe wasn't replaced with the new steel pipe. Only those that he needed was included in the escape. Michael broke Lincoln out, together with Abruzzi, Sucre and Westmoreland. C-Note was never in the PI-crew and wasn't aware of the escape. Lincoln knocked T-Bag unconscious and they tied him up and left him in the infirmary.

Michael got half of the money as a thank you from Westmoreland. Michael and Lincoln flew out of the country with Abruzzi's plane to Panama. Abruzzi was captured by the FBI and police, by the trap Michael set him up in.

Sara was never accused of helping in the escape and therefore didn't feel betrayed by Michael, so she never overdosed. She was just sad that he wasn't around anymore. The escape took place as the first attempt in the show, in episode 13. The kiss never happened.

.

* * *

Michael and Lincoln are sitting at what has become their favorite restaurant. They had finished dinner and now was having a few more beers. Michael was watching out over the ocean and his thoughts wandered back to the escape as so many other times before. It's almost been 3 months now since they broke out of Fox River. The first month or so they spent on the yacht out on the ocean, only making port to stack up on supplies and only in small towns, avoiding bigger cities. Constantly watching over their shoulders every time they were touching ground.

They found this little town on one of their stops to buy food. It seemed like a good place to settle down in. They found this bungalow hotel complex, so well designed that every bungalow got some privacy with the garden park, all the trees, flower and green shrubbery so well planted. Perfect for someone like them who didn't want people staring at them too much or too closely. Perfect for people who like some privacy.

They rented a two room bungalow while they are searching for a property or some land to build a house on and a place where they could open their scuba shop. With Westmoreland's money they don't have the problem that they can't afford to buy, it's just finding the right location.

Sometimes Michael has a hard time understanding how he managed it all, that his plan worked perfectly. How lucky he was with the one thing he couldn't plan, whom he was to share a cell with. His cell mate, the first key and most important key. Michael was so glad that Fernando Sucre wasn't a rapist or a mass murderer or something of the like. He didn't want to put a dangerous and bad people out on the streets again, free to continued to hurt more people.

Abruzzi on the other hand is a member of a mob family and have a lot of blood on his hands, but that he already knows when he did all his research. So he had a plan for that, when he was going to give up the location of Fibonacci, he was gonna set a trap for Abruzzi. No Fibonacci, just a bunch of FBI agents and police men. Michael smiled and wished not for the first time that he was able to see the look on Abruzzi's face when he was arrested. Michael was not sorry nor did he regret lying to Abruzzi, he couldn't let him roam around freely, or kill an innocent man like Fibonacci.

Sucre and Westmoreland were different, sure they did their crime they were sent to prison for, but he could live with that. They were both good guys and those that Michael got closets with, almost like friends. All they wanted now was to be with their families. He hasn't heard or read anything about them so he hoped they made it and are happy and safe wherever they are.

Michael's smile fades away when he reaches the part of Fox River that is always on his mind and the cause of his current mood. Sara Tancredi. He misses Sara. Miss seeing her, talking to her. How is she doing? Does she ever think of him? If yes, what does she think? Did she also feel that it was something between them? That they had a moment that last day together, when he took her hand? Or did she hate him?

Michael certainly felt it and now wished that he kissed her that last time. She was right when she said if felt like he was saying goodbye, because he was. He wanted to kiss her, but it was too soon and he didn't really have any idea if a kiss would have been welcomed. Just because he had a feeling she was enjoying their time together as much as he was, didn't mean she would like to kiss him, kiss an inmate, where she works. It was probably against all rules in her book, but now he wished he did it anyway.

At least then he would have the memory on how her lips felt against his, how she would have tasted, to lay on the list of things he could think about, when thinking of Sara. He did want to spend more time with her, explore this thing that he really believed was between them. Michael had expected a few contingencies and had a few cards up his sleeves for it, but he hadn't in a million years expected to fall in love during a prison break.

"Are you thinking about the lady doctor? You have that look in your face again?"

Michael was startled when Lincoln spoke. He turned his head and just looked at his brother with a look that said none of your business.

"Forget about her. You should ask that waitress out. She has been flirting with you the whole week." Lincoln continued.

"I'm not interested. Blondes aren't my type you know."

Lincoln looked around the restaurant and spied someone at the back. "What about her in the back? She looks like the doc."

Michael throws a quick glance to where Lincoln was looking. "She is married and have kids, so I don't think she or he would welcome a courtship."

Lincoln's eyes lights up. "So you have already asked her?"

"No, I saw her at a far away distance yesterday and as you said, she did remind me of Sara and for one second I thought she was here. Even if I know it was impossible, but I had to check. So I got closer and I saw her greet a man by the pool with a kiss and 2 children calling her mummy hugged her. So I think it's a no go, if I was interested which I am not. I'm not looking to hook up any woman, I have never done that and I will not start now. And besides, I don't see you with any woman, so maybe you should concentrate on your own love life than mine."

"Well, Veronica and I have been talking on the phone and we are talking about trying again. We just need to figure out how she can come visit without putting her or us in danger."

"You think that is wise? Isn't that aiding and abetting? If you know the location of a fugitive and don't report it to the police?"

"Yes and no, it's a tricky situation. As she is my lawyer, she can make a stand with her lawyer-client privilege. That she is pleading me to give myself up. She is on her final statement of clearing LJ of this ridiculous charge of him killing his mother and stepfather. When that is done, LJ will come and live with us and that Vee could come down with him for a visit. We don't know how yet, we could probably use your help to come up with a plan for it."

"Of course I will help. She is willing to risk it, risk everything to come and visit? It could be dangerous for her if anyone finds out."

"That's why we need a plan. What we have so far is that she could fly to Mexico, then take a bus somewhere else and another bus from there to a place where we can pick her up. That way anyone that want to trace her steps should have very big problems with it."

"Sounds good, an alternative way is for her to take a boat to one of the hundreds little islands and we can pick her up in the yacht. We can also hire a woman to check into a hotel in Mexico under Veronica's name."

"That's brilliant, Michael. Then it would be impossible for them to know where she is."

"They could check with the internet, or a photo the police give them. But there should be at least over thousands of women called Veronica Donovon and one of them should be close to looking like her for a positive identification for a normal hotel reception employee. If they can prove Veronica didn't check into the hotel, they will suspect something else is going on then a normal vacation, but they will not know where she is or where we are. Then they will watch her more closely and you guys need to be more careful."

"Yeah, I know."

"So you and Veronica back together, huh?"

"Maybe we can make it this time, maybe I won't screw up now when I'm a bit older and hopefully wiser. She is the only woman I really ever have loved, the other women, honestly most of them was just sex."

"Mmm, Veronica is a wonderful woman, she was like a big sister to me when you guys were together. It was hard to treat her the way I did at my trial, to push her away, to refuse to do what she said. It hurt me to see how hurt she got by my behaving towards her and the way I acted in court. All I wanted was to tell her the truth, what I was planning to do. But the legal way took too long, you didn't have that much time left, so I had to do what I did. She was so disappointed in you, then at me too. Thinking I was throwing away my life too. Cursing both of us."

"That sounds like Vee all right and yet she sacrificed everything to get me exonerated. Her fiancé left her and they tried to kill her by blowing up her apartment. She took care of LJ after they killed Lisa and now she is helping him to clear his name."

"She is a remarkable woman."

"Yes, she is." Lincoln took the last sip of his beer. "I'm gonna go buy another beer, do you want one?"

Michael looked at his forgotten beer in his hand. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Ok, I will be back." Lincoln rose and walked over to the bar.

Michael was happy to hear that Lincoln and Veronica were gonna try again. She was good for him, he remembers how happy Lincoln was when they were together. His brother is a lucky man to have a woman like Veronica giving him a second chance and is risking a lot to see him.

.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Sara just walked into her apartment. She put her purse on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, took out some leftover chinese food and reheated it. She took the warm food back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She began to eat and looked at her purse. She put down the food and opened her purse and took up the paper rose Michael gave her the day after her birthday. She is not sure why she took it with her this day of all days, but she stood holding the rose at the end of her shift and she put it in her purse before leaving. She had left the rose in one of the cabinets in the infirmary and was looking at it now and then.

Maybe she took it home because she heard Michael's name mention today. She had been over to sick bay to get some supplies she ran out of. There she overheard a conversation between T-Bag and another inmate. T-Bag was saying something that he had two things to do when he got out of here. First pay Mrs Hollander a visit and then find Scofield and make him pay for everything, punish him, make him bleed. If that was the last thing he ever do, Scofield must suffer.

Sara put down the rose on the coffee table and continued eating while her thoughts wandered back to the day of the escape. Sara had left Lincoln in the infirmary as he was feeling much better while she was getting ready to leave for home, she was just waiting for the night shift staff to clock in before she could leave. She was on her way back when the alarm went off and when she reached the infirmary the guards that had been nearby was trying to force the door open.

Sara locked up the door and they all entered the room. The bars that were covered the window was leaning against the wall beneath it. Glass was all over the floor. Lincoln wasn't in the room anymore. T-Bag was lying on the floor tied to the examining table. When looking out the window you could see some clothes or something on the barbwire fence at the prison outside wall where the cable from the infirmary was connected.

The guards reported on their radio and soon Pope, Bellick and a lot of the other guards turned up. At first they thought only Lincoln had escaped, but when T-Bag woke up, they got the whole story. T-Bag was so angry he couldn't talk fast enough to tell them all about Michael Scofield's plan to escape. He spilled the beans, all of it. Literally shouted out everything and forgot that he incriminated himself in an attempt to escape that led to a long stint in the SHU and more time on his ticket.

The week that followed was insane, every medical staff got interrogated extra closely, but they didn't find anything pointing at that someone would have helped the prisoners escape. The guards number got doubled. Every wing got locked down when the entire prison wase searched through and they followed the escape path. It was a rumour that Scofield had the blueprints tattooed on his body.

Sara missed him, she missed seeing Michael. She enjoyed their time together. He was nice, smart, funny and cute. And now when he isn't around anymore, she can admit she thought he was very handsome and she was very attractive to him, still is if she should be honest. Michael was not like the other inmates, he didn't belong in prison.

The prison break at Fox River penitentiary was big news in both TV and press of course. Every hour, every channel was cable out their pictures, any sightings of the fugitives and updates in the manhunt. Sara was of course following it closely. One week after the prison break, Sara saw on the news that Abruzzi had been caught. There was a few sightings of Sucre and Westmoreland in the first month, but neither of them had been caught. Of the brothers there was no trace at all, they seemed to have disappeared into the air.

Now almost 3 months have passed since the escape, Sara have many times wondered where they are, where did they go, how are they doing. Especially Michael, did he get his insulin shots regular or did he get sick in between when he didn't have access to it? Did he ever think about her? Did he miss seeing her every day? Because she certainly did.

She remembered that last day when she got a feeling he was saying goodbye and she told him so, she was so right. He didn't directly deny it, just reflected the question. And when he took her hand, most thoughts left her mind and all she felt was his soft touch. She had touched him on several occasions of course, every shot she had given him would be hard without touching his arm. Then she had been wearing gloves, but she could still feel his skin through them. But that time felt different, maybe because it was him touching her and in a not medical situation.

It felt similar to when he helped her down from the roof during the riot. He took her by the waist and his hands lingered a few seconds longer than necessary when she was down on the floor. The electrifying touch of his hands and his eyes looking at you with such intensity that you just melt, it's a killer combo. That moment they had that last day made her dangerously close to what they tell you when you take this job, never fall in love with an inmate.

It's probably for the best that he is gone, or she would have lost her job and putting him in trouble. Because she doesn't think she would be able to resist him if they would have more of those moments. But she would give almost anything to know that he was okay, that he was safe and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat at the bow of the yacht, with his legs over the edge and leaned his arms against the rail. They had picked up Veronica and LJ and was now heading back. Lincoln was teaching LJ to navigate. He could hear their happy voices. Veronica went down below to explore the yacht's interior spaces. Michael got a bit startled when Veronica sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey Vee."

"Nice boat. It was sweet of you to name it after your mother. I think she would have liked it."

"Thanks. Yeah, she told us so many stories how it was spending her summer holidays out on the open sea when she was a child. Unfortunately we only did sail together once before she died."

"Did you buy it with the DB Cooper's money?"

Michael turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"Don't look so surprised. Lincoln told me of course. Not only did you break him out of a prison no one ever broken out of before. You solved a 30 year old mystery on the side as well. DB Cooper has eluded the authorities, the FBI, the police, hell everyone for decades. I bet he was happy to be on the outside, giving you that kind of money?"

"Well, he was a real nice man. He isn't really a bad person. I enjoyed our talks."

"That's why you didn't turn him in like you did with Abruzzi."

"Yeah, I figure he had paid for his crimes already. All he wanted was to see his daughter and live a life in peace. And no, it wasn't his money that paid for this boat. I bought it before, I know they would freeze all my money and accounts, so I better use most of it before that."

"You had that kind of money to spare? This boat must cost a fortune?"

"Well, I did have a good year last year, but I had to sell all my stocks too. I planned it so we would have this boat and money to live on the first years or so. I was hoping for Westmoreland's money, that would have been enough for us to be set for the rest of our lives. Now it will buy us some plot of land that we can build our houses on and our scuba shop."

Both of them were silent for a while before Veroinca spoke up again. "Why didn't you tell me what you were planning?"

"I know you wouldn't approve of it and would have tried to stop me. I couldn't let you do that, as the time was running out for waiting that you would do the legal way. Using the law to exonerate him. They were going to execute him, Veronica. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything in my power to prevent it."

"Of course I would have stopped you, it's a crazy and dangerous plan. You could get yourself killed and Lincoln too in the process. But now..." Veronica turned her head and looked at Lincoln. "Now I am pretty happy you did and succeeded. If I only knew then what I know now, what we are up against. I could have started sooner digging into it. Maybe I would have made more progress by now then."

"Don't blame yourself, Vee. Even I thought he was guilty at first. Then we figured out he was set up, but could never imagine at this scale. Why Lincoln, why did they choose him?"

"I have no idea, if we only know that. That would be an important piece in the puzzle, I think. How did you even come up with the idea of breaking him out of prison? It's insane. Risking your life, your freedom, risking ending up in prison yourself if you failed or become a fugitive if you succeeded."

"He is my brother, the only family I have left. I love him. I couldn't just stand by and watch him get executed. I would risk everything to save him. What about you? I could say the same thing to you. They almost killed you, Vee. They blow up your apartment. You are risking a lot too, coming here, still digging on Lincoln's case."

"Same reason, I love him too. I can't stand still and do nothing while they are killing Lincoln either. Talking on the phone wasn't enough anymore, I wanted to see him, be near him. So it was a perfect opportunity when LJ was going down, to just join him on the trip."

"You are most welcome, Vee. Linc is going to be so happy. He hasn't been talking about much else. Just look at him, it was a long time I saw him like that."

They both turned their heads and looked at Lincoln and LJ. They were laughing, big smiles on both of their faces.

"Yeah, it´s a big improvement since the last time I saw him. He was really burdened with the death sentence."

"Yes, the last week in Fox River when LJ was accused and wanted for killing his mother, he was a wreck before he got your note that LJ was safe."

"I can imagine."

.

* * *

They arrived home and they arranged the sleeping accommodation with LJ sleeping on the couch, Veronica takes Michael's room and Michael sleeping on the boat. Two days later they were having dinner at the restaurant.

"What do you think, Michael?"

Michael looked out over the water and didn't noticed Veronica asked him something.

"Michael! Michael, didn't you hear me?"

"He is usually thinking about Sara, when he has that look on his face. He has done that a lot." Lincoln said.

"Who is Sara?" Veronica wondered.

"The prison doctor." Lincoln answered when Michael still hasn't noticed they were talking to him.

Veronica touched his shoulder and when Michael turned his head, she said, "Michael, tell me about Sara. Lincoln said you were thinking about her."

Michael gave his brother an angry gaze. "What is there to tell? When I finally meet a woman that interests me, I have to lie and withhold stuff from her. She was a key in my plan."

"That sounds definitely like a story. Please Michael, I want to hear."

"Yes, I want to hear also, uncle Mike." LJ chipped in.

"I had done research of all medical personnel when I was planning the escape. So I went in with the plan to be flirtatious with the women and if I got one of the men I would be the perfect buddy. Because I needed to be in the infirmary and needed to be left alone a few minutes now and then. I didn't expect Sara to be so sweet, so easy to talk to, beautiful of course. I was instantly attracted to her and I couldn't be myself. Now I'm on the wrong side of the law and will never have the opportunity to get to know her better."

"How do you know? Have you asked her?

"No, of course not. When was I suppose to do that? By the way Sara, when I break out of here in a couple of days, will you come visit me at my secret hideout place where I'm gonna flee the country to? I could buy you that dinner I promised you."

"When you put it like that, I take my question back, it was pretty stupid." Veronica said smiling. Lincoln and LJ laughed at that.

"But you said dinner. So you did ask her out before or?" Veronica continued.

"I did when I was flirting with her. She thought I was gonna get killed as I spent so much time in the infirmary, besides my daily insulin shot. I had a couple of injuries, some self-inflicted, some not part of the plan. So I said I would take her to dinner when I got out of there alive."

"Insulin shots? But you are not a diabetic." Veronica frowned.

"No, I know. But I had to pretend to be one in order to be in the infirmary regularly."

"Isn't that dangerous, to inject insulin if you don't need it?"

"In the long run yes, my research told me it wouldn't cause too much harm in a short period of time and I used an insulin blocker drug too."

"How did Sara react to the flirtation? Did she like it?"

"Well, it depened on what kind of mood she was in. Some days she flirted back and other days she was all professional. We had a few moments when I thought I could sense she felt something more than just patient and doctor, but nothing were said or done from either of us."

"Why don't you write her a letter, explaining that you did what you did to save your brother. Tell her that you aren't a criminal, you just did this one criminal act. Tell her you think about her and want to see her again."

"I... erh..." Michael began.

"I'm sure I can dig up her address for you, Michael, if that's the problem?"

"I have the address already, thanks Vee though. That's not the problem. She told me inmates use to flirt with her and I got the sense of she would never go out with a prisoner. Even a prisoner that serves their full time sentence and get released from prison, so I don't see her starting a relationship with me. I'm just another con to her and a fugitive. What kind of future could we have? If she even like me, that´s a big if."

"But if she does, don't you think she would like to know you like her too? That it is a chance to be together. You shouldn't decide for the both of you before knowing what she wants. I know it's dangerous and risky, but maybe Sara thinks it's worth it to come visit you. Maybe she thinks like I do, a little chance is better than nothing. I don't regret coming here." Veronica took Lincoln's hand in her and smiled at him. Lincoln leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You are a remarkable woman Veronica, one of a kind. There is no one like you. You are tougher than anyone I know. Linc is a lucky guy to have you. Sara isn't like you, Sara is different."

"I agree, you are all that Veronica and I am truly the lucky one to get another chance." Lincoln added to the conversation.

"I agree too, the way you cleared my name, that was awesome." LJ chipped in.

"Thank you gentlemen for the kind words. I don't think you would fall in love with a woman that isn't close to perfectly balanced between beauty and mind. A woman that works in a male maximum security penitentiary isn't a wuss, but strong and brave. If she feels the same as you, there is a way. You could make all the security arrangements as I did to come here."

"Veronica, this is different, believe me. Sara isn't just a prison doctor, she is the daughter to the governor Frank Tancredi. I think he will have a lot to say and do, if he found out his daughter not only know where two known fugitives are, but are romantically involved with one of them."

"Ah. I see. That was one very important piece of information you didn't tell."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I still think she should have a say in it. Write a letter, I can post it when I get back so the postal stamp don't give your location away. Whatever she chooses to answer or not, you get an answer and know for sure. You can write she is more than welcome to contact me if she don't trust your words, I can be your character witness."

"Thanks Veronica. I will think about it."

.

* * *

Later that evening Michael was lying on some cushions on the sun deck thinking about what Veronica said. Writing Sara a letter, would that be a good idea? How would Sara react? How by the book is she? Would she turn him in if she knows where he is? So far he has been thinking of how he feels for her and if she had any feelings for him, that he forgot that there is another crucial little detail in play.

He may not have actually robbed the bank, but he did escape from a prison and fled the country which make him a fugitive. Would she even answer him? Would she believe him? Would she allow any contact between them, such as more letters and phone calls? That is a lot of would she.

The part of the harbour that Michael have his boat is a pier for three other yachts, but now his was the only one in port. It was so quiet at this hour from the normal activity in the mornings when the fishermen were going in and out on the other side of the harbour. The only sounds to be heard was the water gentle clucking against the hull of the boat.

Michael heard footsteps and some wooden boards creak. He rose and peered out into the dark to see who it was. His body relaxed when he recognized the familiar figure approaching.

"Uncle MIke, are you here?"

"Yes, LJ. What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing like that. Everything is fine. It just seemed like dad and Veronica wanted to be alone by the looks they shared. I have been hearing dad snore these days, either he snores very loud or the walls are not that thick. I didn't really want to stick around to see which it was and risking hearing any sounds that I can't get out of my head. So I wonder if I could crash here with you on the boat?"

"I see. Of course you can, you can take Linc's cabin, it's empty."

"Thanks, uncle Mike." LJ climbed on-board.

"It was a good call to leave the bungalow. I would say it's both. Both thin walls and my brother do snore very loudly."

LJ grinned at that.

.

* * *

The rest of Veronica's stay went on with exploring the close historic sites and nature wonders. Michael and LJ stayed behind and let Lincoln have more time with Veronica before she would leave for home. They always meet up and have dinner together, all of them every evening. On the last day when Veronica was packing her things, Michael came by the bungalow.

"Hey. I thought about what you said and I decided to take your advise this time." Michael handed her an envelope.

"What is this?" Veronica turned it over and saw Sara's name and address. "Ah, you wrote a letter?"

Michael nodded his head. "I have been thinking about every moment we had and I got to know if she feels anything. If there is any chance we could have contact, I need to know. I also took your offer upon that she could contact you if she wants, putting your contact information in the letter."

"I hope she does, I would love to meet the woman that caught your eye."

"If that happens, I think you are gonna like her, I'm sure of it. I just hope she will answer me."

"If she does contact me, I will make sure she knows there is a way to see each other."

"Thanks Vee."

"Anytime Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara was walking to her car after finish work one day, she noticed a woman standing in the parking lot. She looked familiar, Sara thought to herself while she was walking, but she couldn't place her. The woman was underdressed for an October evening in Chicago. It was chilly and the wind made it colder, there was no rain yet, but it wouldn't surprise Sara if it started anytime soon.

The woman shivered in the cold and checked her watch. She was obviously waiting for someone. Sara had almost reached her car when she remembered where she had seen her before. It was outside the conjugal room with Michael, she is Michael's wife. What is she doing here? Has he been caught? Has he been killed and they needed to inform her about it?

No, they wouldn't ask her to come to Fox River for that would they? Surely they would go to her if that was the case. Sara shuddered at the thought that Michael could be dead. That would be terrible news.

Sara put her things in the backseat. The woman was checking her watch again. Could she be so bold to go and ask her how Michael was doing, if he was okay? And what she was doing here, three months after the escape?

You could be concerned for someone's well being, right? Even fugitives, how they are doing? That shouldn't be against the law. Sara locked her car and walked over to the woman on the far side of the parking lot.

"Excuse me, Mrs Scofield. Could I ask you a couple of questions?"

The woman jumped a little, pressed her purse and the brown paper bag she was holding tight to her chest. She was obviously startled by Sara, who did approach her from behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Mrs Scofield. I was just wondering if you could tell me how Michael is doing? Is he safe? Has he been taking his shots regularly?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Sara Tancredi. I'm a doctor here at Fox River and I use to treat Michael while he was here. I just wanted to know how he is."

"I... erh..."

"You can't tell me where he is, I can't know that. Just how he is doing, that he is okay."

"I can't answer that. I wish I knew, but I don't. He hasn't contacted me."

"He hasn't? But you are his wife. I know that the less you know the better it is in these situations, but surely he would have gotten you a message somehow."

"I am of course worried about him and hope he is safe, but I didn't expect him to contact me. You see, I'm not Mrs Scofield really. We are just married on paper. It's a business deal, he offered me to stay in this country, get me a green card through marriage if I helped him with one thing. He is such a nice man."

"How did you meet him?"

"He helped me when I ran away from those bad men that promised me good work in America, but it turned out to be prostitution. They forced me to sell sex to strangers. I got away from them one night and literally run into Michael, we collided right there on the sidewalk."

"What happened then?"

"He saw my tears and bruises and asked me what happened. I told him my story. He took me to a hotel. He gave me money for food and clothes and paid 4 months of rent in advance for the room for me to stay in. He also gave me a pre-paid cell phone and his number if I needed someone to talk to or more help. Maybe 6 months after that he called and asked me how I was doing. Then he offered me this deal, an arranged marriage that would benefit both of us he said, mostly me though I would say. All I did was to make a phone call and came visit him here once."

"Did he tell you what he was planning to do?"

"Yes, he told me about his brother and that he was going to prison to break him out."

"And you didn't think of reporting him to the police?"

"No, never. Why would I report Michael? He is kind and been so nice to me, helped me. A real gentleman, not like the other men I have encountered so far."

A taxi cab turned in to the parking lot.

"There is my cab, I need to go." Nika said as the cab pulled up in front of them.

"One last question, why are you here today?"

"They are done processing Michael's things, both those he left behind in his cell and those belongings he had when he went in. Mr Pope wanted to apologize that some items were missing, he didn't know if they are lost or stolen."

"That's strange. I never heard that inmates personal effects disappears or get stolen. They are all registered and behind lock doors."

The cab driver laid on the horn and they heard him yell from inside. "Hey lady, are you gonna go somewhere or not?"

"I need to go." Nika opened the car door and got in.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for answering my questions."

Sara stood left and watched when the cab drove away. That was weird, how could things just disappeared? Or stolen? If a guard was tempting to earn some more bucks, the theft would be discovered when the inmates were released from prison. Even if the inmate was on a life sentence, they could get transferred to another prison or something of the likes and then it will still be discovered.

She guesses if something very important or valuable was stolen the inmate would report it and demand compensation. Then Pope has to do an investigation and all personnel would be under suspicion, the guards and especially those handling the storage area would be the first to be questioned.

Was it just Michael's things that was missing, or others as well? I will have to check that out tomorrow, she thinks to herself while she walked to her car. She had just reached her car when the first drop of rain fell.

.

* * *

Sara closed her front door, removed her coat and shoes. She picked up the mail and dumped it on the coffee table and her purse on the couch. She headed to the kitchen to reheat the left over lasagna she had from yesterday. After she had eaten, she sank down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was nothing new out of the ordinary terrible things they always reported on the news, like politics, car accidents, thefts and shootings.

Sara picked up the mail and went through it. It was a medium size envelope, her address was handwritten, that caught her attention. who writes for hand these days? And who was writing to her? It was usually just bills. It was post stamped in Chicago. She opened it and another sealed letter was inside, with another set of handwriting. They were not written by the same person, they were very much different from each other, but her address was correct in both cases.

Now she was very intrigued. She opened the second letter, fold it up and the second she saw her name on the top, she instantly knows what this was. Her heart skipped a beat and with shaking hands she read the letter that started with her name.

* * *

 _Sara_

 _I know writing this letter is putting you in jeopardy and in a dangerous situation. An uncomfortable and illegal situation, surly a most unwanted one for you. I know I shouldn't, I don't want to hurt you._

 _But I have to know something. I can't stop thinking about you and that last day in the infirmary. When I took your hand, I felt something, something different from the other times when our hands touched as you were treating me. I felt your pulse rise as mine did, was it because you felt something too, or was you afraid of me?_

 _Am I wrong in my assumption that I saw something more than just being thankful for saving you from the riot? That it was a mutual attraction between us? Did you feel it too? Or did I imagine it?_

 _I need to know what to do with my thoughts, either put my feelings for you behind me and go on with my life, or think of a new plan. I enjoyed our moments together and even if it seems impossible, I would like to see you again. If you do feel the same there is a way._

 _I know I am in no position to ask this of you, but I can't help it. I'm asking you, begging you. Whatever you feel please give me answer. It doesn't matter if it's, Yes I feel the same for you, or Yes I feel the same but can't get involved as you being a fugitive, or No I don't want anything to do with you. I need to know, please Sara._

 _There are two ways to contact me, call my satellite phone or talk to Veronica Donovan. She is mine and Lincoln's lawyer. She can also tell you what kind of person I am. The address and numbers are at the bottom of this letter._

 _I know you are having a lot of questions and now I'm free to answer, explain everything you want to know. I want you to know that I am not a bad person. I did what I did because they were going to execute an innocent man. Lincoln didn't kill Steadman. I had to save my brother._

 _So I staged a bank robbery, I had no intention of actually robbing the bank. But I did fire a weapon inside to make it to armed robbery so they would put me in a maximum security prison, more specifically in Fox River._

 _I had access to the blue prints of Fox River, so I know my way around it. With that in mind, I came up with the plan to break Lincoln out. The legal way took too long, time was running out._

 _Another thing you were concerned about was that I was married. My marriage to Nika was just a part of my plan. I needed something from the outside world brought to me and the best way to do that was through conjugal. To get conjugal visits you need a wife. I married her the day before I set my plan in motion with the fake bank robbery. I haven't slept with her or kissed her. What you saw, the hug and kiss on the cheek was the first and the last physical contact we have had. It was a goodbye and a show for the guards. I haven't seen her since that day._

 _This is my only and last attempt to contact you, if you don't want me to continue. If I don't hear from you, I will take that as you don't want anything to do with me._

 _I just want you to know that I think you are beautiful, smart and have the most gorgeous smile. I was instantly attracted to you and I hated to lie to you._

 _Michael_

* * *

Sara read the letter again and then a third time and still had a hard time understand that Michael had reached out to her. With an old school letter and what a letter it was then. The first part of the letter mirrored her feelings and thoughts so perfectly. She could have written that, just switch the names around at the top and bottom, so uncanny.

So yes, the answer is yes, I feel the same, her mind was screaming. But it's easy to say that she wanted to see him again, she really would like that and explore what was between them as Michael apparently was feeling the same as she was feeling.

Really easy to say based on feelings until you start thinking about the situation. That it's dangerous to have contact with him. If you know where he is and don't report it to the authorities, you are breaking the law, it's a crime. she is not clear on the penalty for aiding and betting a fugitive, but maybe you could be sent to prison for it. How many years would that be then?

Is it worth the risk to contact him? Is there a penalty to just talk to a fugitive? Maybe if she doesn't know where he is, it shouldn't be too severe. Or should she just be satisfied with now she knows Michael is alright. Sara read the letter for a fourth time.

.

* * *

It's been a week now since she got Michael's letter. Sara has been reading it every evening, sometimes twice. She hasn't figured out what to say yet or do, but she has decided that she will honor his request by answer him. She wants so badly to say that she feels the same, but fears the risk of getting caught. Not only afraid of jail time, but what her father will do if founds out.

Something else she has been thinking and struggling with all week is, if she should talk to this Veronica Donovan woman. Michael obviously trust her or he wouldn't mention her and if she wants to talk to someone about this, on what to do, she is the only one. So here she is, her phone in her hand and ready to call Veronica Donovan.

Sara came to the conclusion that after the decision to contact Michael, she is gonna face her biggest decision of her life, if she is gonna meet with Michael or not. Risk everything to be with him, because if she do go and see him, she knows there is a very big chance they would be together together and possibly a relationship, if that is what Michael desire too.

She can't see her travel to wherever Michael is hiding to just have dinner and after reading his letter so many times, she doesn't think he would just want that too. That he would suffice with just dinner and talking, or she really hoped he wouldn't. With all of this in her mind, she could probably need all advice she can get. Sara dialed the number that was listed in the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Veronica Donovan."

"Miss Donovan, my name is Sara Tancredi. I do believe we have someone in common, an acquaintance that I want to talk to you about. I have a lot of thoughts and questions and I could really use some advice. Would you agree to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I was hoping you would call. Certainly I will have lunch with you."

"How about Giovanis, do you know it? One o'clock, does that suit you?"

"Yeah, I have been there a few times before. Good choice, excellent food. One o'clock is perfect. I will meet you there."

"Okay, how will you know who I am?"

"Every since Michael mention you I have been curious, so I must admit that I googled you when I got back home. So I will recognize you when I get there."

"Oh right. I will see you tomorrow then."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

.

Sara was constantly watching the clock on the wall in the infirmary. The morning hours really dragged its feet. She had informed Katie that she would take longer lunch today and Katie promised she would cover for her if she is late back for her next patient. Finally it was time to go.

Sara got in her car and drove to midtown Chicago for her meeting with Veronica. The two women met outside the restaurant and got the presentation and the formalities out of the way. They ordered their food and managed to find a table in the always full packed restaurant.

"On my way here I thought maybe it's not that good to discuss the subject Michael in a crowded restaurant. You never know who will overhear us."

"Oh, you are right. Didn't think about that. That wouldn't be so good indeed. I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, get some advice. When Michael mentioned you in his letter, I realized you are the only one I can talk about him with."

"No need to apologize. Are you free tonight? May I be so bold to suggest I come over to your place this evening. That way we can talk more freely and I think it will take longer then one hour to cover it all."

"Yes, I'm free. I don't have any plans tonight. I will write my address down." Sara took her purse and opened it to search for something to write on.

"I have it already."

Sara looked up with an astonished look on her face.

"You see, I had Michael's letter with me and posted it here, so you wouldn't know where he is until you decide if you want to know. He doesn't want to put you in any situation without you having a word to it."

"I see, how thoughtful of him."

"That's the kind of person Michael is, thinking more about others than himself. I will tell you more tonight, now we should change subject. Tell me how you decided to be a doctor."

Sara smiled and did just that.

.

The hour flew by and Sara had to go back to work. But back in the infirmary time slowed down again. If the morning hours went slow, it was nothing to the afternoon hours. It was like the time stopped. Sara was feeling like a kid on Christmas Eve, waiting to go to bed so Christmas Day would come faster.

She was so eager to hear what Veronica could tell her about Michael. It sounded like she had seen him recently and Sara wanted to hear everything about that visit.

The end of the work hours came finally and Sara could go home and wait some more for the doorbell. Even if Sara was waiting for the doorbell to ring, she jumped when it did. She opened the door and let Veronica in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Please come in."

"Thanks." Veronica removed her coat and they sat down in the living room.

"So ..." Sara laughed nervously.

"I don't know where to start. I don't know what Michael wrote in the letter, about why he did what he did."

"He wrote that Lincoln was innocent and he had to break him out before they execute him."

"Mmm, I'm a lawyer and I was working Lincoln's case. At first I thought Lincoln was guilty, the evidence was solid and overwhelming, so I was going for avoiding the death penalty. I failed miserly. After that I was working with appealing Lincoln's case. Then Michael goes and rob a bank. I couldn't believe that when a colleague of mine told me, then I saw it on the news. Michael wasn't in any financial crisis as far as I know, he wouldn't need money. When I talked to him, he didn't want me to represent him, he already had hired a lawyer. But I am pretty stubborn and strong willed, I haven't been around boys all my life to back down." Veronica said with a cheeky grin.

Sara smiled and chuckled.

"So Michael caved in and let me represent him. But he didn't tell me why he did it and during his trial, he didn't co-operate with me, didn't do anything of those things I said. It felt like he didn't even try to defend himself, like he wanted to go to prison. Now I know why, but then it was so uncharacteristic of Michael, to give up without a fight."

"Didn't he give you any explanation to why he robbed the bank? I guess you asked him more than once."

"Yes, I asked multiple times, but only got what is done is done, he refused to talk about it and always changed subject. If I had known what he was planning, I would have stopped him, it was enough that Lincoln was in prison. Michael didn't have to throw his life away too. But now I'm pretty happy he did break Lincoln out. Because Lincoln was chosen and framed for Terrence Steadman's murder."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was visiting Michael in Fox River and demanding an answer to why he wouldn't let me help him. He said if I wanted to help, I should find who was burying Lincoln. So I took another look at Lincoln's case and then things started to happen. A judge got killed in his sleep, the surveillance tape of Lincoln in the garage was stolen from my apartment. The original tape was destroyed in a water leak. Someone tried to kill me by blowing up my apartment."

"Oh my God!" Sara exclaimed. "That's terrible. Aren't you afraid they will try again? How did you find the courage to keep digging?"

"Well, after the explosion I got into hiding for a bit until LJ needed help."

"LJ? Who is that?"

"Lincoln's son. Lincoln junior, LJ for short. The same persons that framed Lincoln killed LJ's mother and stepfather and they was framing LJ for it. A few days later, Michael and Lincoln broke out, so I started to clear LJ's name."

"Oh my God! Sara exclaimed again. "Who are those people? Why did they choose Lincoln?"

"That I don't know. But they really wanted him dead, so badly that they didn't want to wait for the execution. Lincoln said someone tried to kill him with a knife during that riot you had. So after everything that happened, I'm happy Michael did what he did, or we wouldn't have Lincoln in our lives alive. Michael will always have those two crimes to his records, armed robbery and prison break. He will be seen just like any other man with a criminal record, an ex-con, a fugitive in people's eyes, but to me he is a hero. I can't thank him enough for saving Lincoln's life. A man that does sacrifice his own life, his career to save his brother is not a bad man. As I said at lunch, Michael thinks more about others before thinking of himself."

"You know, Michael saved me in that riot."

"What do you mean? Saved you from what?"

"I was in sickbay, filling in for a sick colleague. It's in another wing then the infirmary where I usually work. There were three guards there with me when we heard the alarm. Two of them were ordered to go and help. When the inmates heard something was going on in A-wing, they started to cheer and was riled up a bit. But not too much as the remaining guard thought he needed backup. I went into the doctor's office to get something and when I came back, the inmates had overpowered the guard and tied him up. One inmate grabbed me, but I managed to break free by stabbing him with a syringe. I locked myself in the office, which have thankfully reinforced doors and windows. They cut the phone cable so I couldn't call for help."

"Didn't you have your cell phone with you?"

"I don't think so. I don't recall even searching my pockets so it must be left in my purse in the infirmary, where it usually is during work hours."

"What happened then? How did Michael save you?"

"One guy had a fire-extinguisher which he was banging on the window. The other guys trashed sickbay looking for drugs and other objects to crush the windows with. They were shouting at me, what they were gonna do with me when they get hold of me. I was scared out of my life. I was trapped in a room with nowhere to go. They managed to get a hole in one of the windows, which was getting bigger and bigger for every second that was passing. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped high and with my heart in my throat, I turned around and saw Michael above the ceiling. He had removed one of the ceiling tiles and stretched his arm down. He said 'Come on. This way. Grab my hand.' I got up on the desk and Michael pulled me up."

"How did he know you needed help? And how did he know how to get there?"

"He said that he saw me being in trouble on the guards monitors and that he had been up there on the ceilings cleaning out toxic mold as part of his PI job. I found out that was a lie. When it was happening, I was so shaken up that I didn't say anything before I ran out to safety and the next time I saw him I barely thanked him, because I was so occupied with why he lied to me. I could have been raped by all of them and they could have killed me after even. They could have raped me, Veronica. And I didn't even thank him properly for saving me."

"What happened after he pulled you up? How did you guys get from there to safety?"

"We crawled on some pipes to the visitation area, it has its own entrance. We climbed down and went the rest of the way normally. When we were at the door, I noticed the red spot from a sniper rifle on his chest."

"What!"

"Before we had time to do anything some inmates caught up with us. Michael pushed me at the door as he dropped down on the floor. I heard a shot when I was running out through the door. I didn't see who got shot. I was so relieved when I got the list of injured and dead inmates and didn't see Michael's name on it."

"I didn't know any of this. Michael never mention it, nor did Lincoln when he told me about the riot. But I'm not surprised that Michael would risk a lot to come to your aid. He does that to people he cares about."

"He cares about me? Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he is attractive to you and would very much get to know you better. He said and now I quote him 'When I finally meet a woman that interests me, I have to lie to her and I can't be myself.' So I would say he is definitely interested. The question is, are you?"

"When I first saw Michael I thought he was very handsome, he had the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. I saw him five times a week for his insulin shots, and even if he was a bit flirtatious I enjoyed our time together. They tell you to never get too close to the inmates, don't treat them like friends or more, like fall in love with them. Michael wasn't like any other inmates that I treated, he didn't seem to belong there, locked up with the rest of them. I looked forward to his appointments a little more than I was supposed to be concerning the rules about inmates and personnel. So yes, I'm interested. I want to see him, I miss our moments together. But I'm concerned about the consequence of such a meeting. It's dangerous for the both of us."

"That's true, it's risky and dangerous, I can't deny that. You could be charged with aiding and abetting if the authorities find out. You have to decide if that is a risk you are willing to take, if you are okay with breaking the law to be in contact with him. Because it's a way, you know, to visit him. A way that includes a little cloak-and-dagger game, but pretty safe. And for the first visit it shouldn't be any risk for you, because no one would suspect a thing as it isn't a connection between you two yet. You are just going on a vacation, nothing wrong with that. Then if you two decides to continue seeing each other, then Michael will come up with a plan."

"Was it an easy decision for you? To visit them?"

"With everything that happened, yes it was. You see, Lincoln and I are back together. When they tried to kill both of us, I kinda don't want to waste more time being apart. I love him and want to be with him. Lincoln may look like a brute con, but he is soft inside. So I'm just finishing things up here and then I will go back and live with Lincoln."

"You are? That's an even bigger decision."

"Well, there isn't anything left here for me really. Both my parents are dead, I have no siblings. And if someone is still trying to kill me, I would be more safe with them down there than on my own here. I didn't have to think long about that. How about you? Has anything I said today helped you in your own decision making?"

"I got a lot to think about, but I had decided before I called you, that I would at least call Michael, that I would honor his request to let him know how I feel. If I would have written that letter I would really like an answer, whatever it may be."

"That's good. He deserves to know. Michael is a special man, it will mean a lot to him to know."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get a bigger picture of Michael now. Thank you for sharing all of this with me, Veronica."

"It was my pleasure."

"Could you tell me a little about your visit with them before you leave?"

"Of course. I will leave out where Michael and Lincoln are, he will have to tell you when you are ready. Just that he is in a non-extradition country, with warmth and beaches, so much better than a rainy windy Chicago." Veronica said smiling.

Sara smiled back.

.

Another week passed by before Sara had worked up the courage to call Michael. First she wasn't sure what to say and then it was the seriousness of it all. Once she has called him she has passed the point of no return, there is no going back then. She would break the law with every contact she will have with Michael, every letter, every call and possibly future visits, every time she don't report him to the authorities, which she never would do.

Sara picked up her phone, took two deep breaths and dialed the number. She hold her breath while the phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi Michael. It's Sara."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's heart started to beat faster by the sound of her voice. It had been over two weeks since Veronica confirmed she posted his letter to Sara. He was beginning to lose hope that she would give him an answer.

"Sara! You called. I was worried you wouldn't when I didn't hear anything."

"I'm sorry, I needed some time to think it all through."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. Taking time is a good thing, that mean you are thinking of it, instead of a point blank no."

"No wasn't the answer I was gonna give you, because then I would be lying. I did feel there was something between us, you didn't imagine it. I enjoyed our time together, a little too much then I was suppose to do."

Michael was feeling like the luckiest man alive. Not only did Sara call him, but she felt the same as he did. She was interested in getting to know him better. Michael was smiling with his whole face.

"You did? I did too, I was looking forward to my next appointment, even if I couldn't be myself. I hope you didn't get accused of helping with the escape? Since the infirmary unfortunately happened to be our exit point, it was the closest one to the outer wall."

"No, but the medical staff did get interrogated more than the other personnel."

"Good, I would kick myself it you were to get in trouble for something I did. I don't regret breaking Lincoln out, but I do regret that because of that, I would never talk to you again, get the chance to get to know you. But I would never have met you if it wasn't for the escape. We lived in the same neighbourhood for several years and never met. We could have met in a bar, a restaurant, the movies or the local store. The odds of a meeting are small, but not impossible and still we never did. So I'm glad I did do what I did and that we met, even if there was no chance of a us. So how are you? What happened after I left? Tell me everything please."

Sara laughed on the other side of the phone. To Michael it was the best sound he heard in a long time. He had missed it.

.

* * *

Michael and Sara talked on the phone maybe two hours that first time. The month that followed they talked two to three times a week on the phone. Sara did what Michael said, bought some pre-paid phones from different stores, so their calls wouldn't get traced. When they got to December, Michael brought up for the first time the subject of come and visit. They talked about his thoughts, her thoughts and fear, how it would be possible, how his plan would work.

Sara had already decided that she would like to visit him, the talk to Veronica made it clear that she wanted to be with him and now when she had been talking to Michael she was on the edge to desperation to see him. She as Veronica, didn't have any siblings, her mother is dead and her father ... well, he isn't a cuddling and loving father. He had been more absent than present in her whole life and she was still mad about his reaction after the riot.

She hasn't been dating someone for about two years. Michael was the first man she was attracted to in a long time. She hadn't many friends left, she lost many when she got cleaned and they didn't, a few she lost to overdose. Those few friends she got left, she has been seeing less for each year that passes, due to careers and they having children, so less time for girls night out.

The one she is closest to now is Katie, her co-worker and friend. They used to lunch out a few times a month, been to the movies and caught one play once. So you could say that her social life isn't that social. Hearing from both Michael and Veronica, how they are living down there, Sara feels very alone.

.

* * *

Christmas was around the corner and with that Sara's departure date. She was going to visit Michael during the holidays. She and her father has rarly celebrated Christmas together in her adult life. So she will not be missing anything by staying.

She is still aware of the seriousness and the illegal actions she is about to do, but the risk is worth it, she really wants to see Michael again. Once she put the Fox River rules about inmates behind her, she can admit how much his looks affected her. Michael was one of the most handsome man she has ever seen. With his blue eyes, the crew cut short hair and an incredible smile.

She has been thinking back to all their moments together. She even had a dream about him, a kinda wet dream, them having wild sex in the infirmary. She had never had a sex dream before, not even as a teenager.

.

* * *

Sara stepped out of the cab, paid the driver and walked into the hotel lobby. She checked in, took the elevator up to her floor and stepped inside her hotel room. Once inside the room, she left the suitcase in the middle of the room. She sat down, opened her purse and took up the list of instructions Michael made for her.

The first thing on the list was to get a silver standard size suitcase. The second was what hotel she was gonna book. Once she landed in Acapulco, Mexico she was to take a cab from the airport to a café. There she should met up with a woman named Julia. When Sara met with Julia, she was amazed how the other woman looked remarkably like her at a first glance. She had a silver suitcase, same as the one Sara had. They switched suitcases and Sara took another cab to the hotel, where she was now.

She only had three things left now. The last instructions on the list is to go back to the café and Julia, give her the hotel key card which she will be using and pretend to be Sara staying at the hotel. Then go down to the harbour and buy a ticket to one of the sunbath boats, that take you to the islands outside the coast for a day in the sun. Once on the island Michael will pick her up with his yacht. Sara rose and left the hotel room.

.

All this time, all these steps she has done so far, she has been fine, but now when she was walking to the pier where a white boat was waiting. She felt some nervousness building up. Presumably Michael's boat, but she was too far away yet to see. She got more nervous for every step she took. Now she could see two persons on the boat.

Her nerves went all time high, just less than 200 yards left until she would see Michael again. She could see them clearly now, it was Michael and Lincoln. Just a few steps left, Michael was standing up so she could see him very clearly. He was so tanned, strengthen by his white shirt he was wearing. He was smiling and Sara greeted him with an equally big smile. God, he was a handsome man.

"Sara."

"Hi Michael."

"Did you have any problems on your way?"

"No, no problems. I followed your instructions and it went just fine."

"Good. Welcome on board. Here, take my hand. I will help you."

Sara took his hand and stepped on board the boat. When their hands touched, Sara searched and took hold of Michael's gaze. They got lost in each others eyes, still holding hands. It felt like forever, but in reality it must just have been seconds.

"Hey Doc. Can I take your suitcase?" Lincoln said and unintentionally interrupted their moment.

Sara took her eyes of Michael and looked at Lincoln. "Hi Lincoln. Yeah, sure. Here it is." Sara reached back to the pier and handed her suitcase to Lincoln. Lincoln took it below.

"Let me show you around." Michael showed with his hands that Sara should go first. Sara took a few steps and staggered to the left.

Michael quickly caught and supported her with his arms. "Careful. You feel okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous and I skipped the meal on the plane so I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Look Sara. You don't have to be nervous. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to. Maybe you should lie down and rest for a while."

"No, I will be fine."

"Just for one hour or so. It will take us a few hours to get where we are going anyway. You can take my cabin."

"Okay, maybe I should. I do feel a little unsteady at the moment."

"This way." Michael leads the way down below, took Sara's suitcase with him and walked to his cabin. Michael opened the door and put the suitcase by the end of the bed. "Here we are. You lie down for a while. You will not be disturbed."

"Okay." Sara walked into the cabin. "See you later."

"Wait." Michael went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "Here, take this if you get thirsty."

"Thanks." Sara shut the door and sat down on the bed. She looked around the room, not much personal things indicating this was Michael's cabin. Sara laid down. She breathed in his scent form the sheets, which didn't do anything to calm her nerves or her high pulse.

She was gonna be here for 7 days, she was gonna see MIchael everyday of these 7 days. If this is how it's gonna be, how she is going to feel every time she sees him, she will be a wreck by the end if the week. She feels like a teenager girl who has her first crush on a boy.

.

Up at the helm Michael took a couple deep breaths to calm his own nerves down. Sara is here. He is going to spend a week with her here. Free from the prison and prison rules, free to be himself, done with the lies he had to tell and the secrets he had to keep from her. He could be a normal guy, taking her to dinner, like a normal date. The best part was that Sara was still feeling what she felt back then, he didn't imagine it. He felt it just now when their hands touched, she was affected by it just like he was.

He was lucky she would risk so much just so they could have this chance to explore what was between them. It was one thing if you were already in a relationship or married, then it surely is an easy decision to be with the one you love, but if you even hadn't kissed yet, it must be a hell of a decision to make.

.

* * *

They met up with LJ for dinner and Micheal walked her to her bungalow after.

"This is your bungalow. We are in bungalow 40 if you need anything. It's about 100 yards that way." Michael pointed out. Michael took up the keys from his pocket and gave her.

"Thanks. It looks a bit different from the room I left this morning."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, sorry. It's kinda sparse with 4 stars hotel here. Do you want to go back?"

"No, no." Sara laughed. "I was just saying. It will be just fine."

"Have a good night sleep. I have some things to take care of in the morning, but I will meet you for lunch at 1 p.m. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You can sleep as long as you want, hit the beach or just relax and I will see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Good night, Michael."

"Good night."

.

* * *

Michael met up with Sara at the restaurant for lunch.

"So, did you sleep well? Feeling better today?"

"Yes, much better thanks. I guess I needed some rest."

A waiter came and took their orders.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else than water?" Michael said as the waiter left them. "You are on vacation now, you can have a glass of wine. You don't have work tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not a good thing for me to have wine."

"Why not? Do you get nausea and headaches? I had a few work colleagues that couldn't drink wine without feeling like hell after."

"No, nothing like that. You remember when we talked about nice girls finish last?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I was never one of them nice girls, quite the opposite actually. I hope what I'm gonna tell you don't change the way you think of me."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the only one with secrets. I have a pretty big one of my own. I'm a recovering alcoholic and drug user."

Michael froze for a second and stopped tapping his fingers on the table which he had been doing. Sara held her breath.

"Um... How long have you been clean?"

"It will be 5 years in January."

"That's great. That's why you didn't order any alcohol yesterday at dinner too. I thought you still didn't feel too good and skipped it for that reason."

"Yes. It doesn't bother you then? Most people feel awkward after I tell them."

"No, not at all. I am hardly in a position to judge people. How come I didn't find anything about that when I did my search of you?"

"Well, my father did use every contact he had to keep it out of official records for both of our sakes. Mostly for his own, so he wouldn't be embarrassed for having an addict for a daughter, it wouldn't look that great on his career."

"Ah, right. I see."

"Wait a moment, you did research on me?"

"Yeah, I had to. When I studied the blueprints of Fox River and saw that the infirmary was the weakest link. I had to know who was working there, so I did a search on all medical personnel working at Fox River."

"So that's how you know my senior quote."

"Yes, guilty."

"What else did you find out about me?" Sara smiled at Michael.

Michael smiled back and told her everything he learned from his research.

.

* * *

Michael and Sara was walking on the beach after they had dinner as usual with Lincoln and LJ.

"Where do you go in the mornings when I spend my time on the beach?"

"I monitor the construction workers who are building our house. It took forever to get promises to buy a plot of land as a foreigner. We can't be living in hotels for the rest of our lives and with Veronica moving here, we need our own place."

"So you are gonna stay here in Panama?"

"Yeah, I like it here. It's as good as any other non-extradition country and the escape weren't a big event here. If I just stay out of trouble, I will be safe here. As long as I'm a wanted man I can't go back to the states."

"No, you can't. They will just throw you back in prison."

They were silent for a while. Michael rolled up his shirtsleeves. Sara watched as his tattooed arms were revealed. Since she has been here Michael has always been wearing long sleeves shirts and pants, even if the weather would suggest a different choice of clothes. She almost forgot that he has his entire upper body and both arms tattooed. The contrast with his tan, white shirt and the tattoo was incredibly sexy and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She wanted to see more.

"Do you have to check in with the workers every morning or are you free to join me to the beach tomorrow?"

"No, I don't need to do that, but I usually avoid the beach or bathing during the day."

"Why?"

"Because of these." Michael hold out his arms, turned them around, showed with one hand at his tattoos. There are only three kinds of people that has tattoos like I do. Gang members, drug dealers and the Yakuza. Around these parts, its screams drug dealers and Panama has very hard and strictly laws against drugs. So I have to lay low and not draw attention to myself. My tattoos where exploited on the news and media a lot, so someone might recognize them. That's why I avoid the beach or I would love to join you."

"Right. No, I understand." Sara said with a little sigh.

Michael could hear a little disappointment in her voice. "But we could take the boat out to a secluded bay tomorrow, which I use to do when I need to cool down in the middle of the day."

Sara's eyes lit up a bit. "Yeah? That would be great."

"We can bring a lunch basket and make it a day trip."

"Sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Sara set out with the yacht after they had breakfast. It took them 30 minutes to get to the bay Michael had in mind. They dropped anchor. Sara went below to change.

As she was changing she came to think when she bought this bikini. She can't remember the last time she was on a beach, must have been on a spring break. At that time she was drinking like so many other students. She was young and didn't have any issues with her body then. Now she was aware of how much older she was and how her body would look like in a man's eye. A man that she was attracted to, a man that was attracted to her as much as she was hopefully. A man she wanted to start something with.

When she stood there in that shop and trying to pick one out, she thought of this moment. She hadn't been showing her body for a man in a long time and she thought both Michael and Lincoln would see her, so she chose a more modest designed bikini. A one that was not showing too much, an old lady's choice of bathing suit, but still she would be showing more then she had for the last decade. Sara took a couple of deep breaths and walked up.

Up on deck Michael had just removed his shirt and was already wearing his bathing shorts. When he saw her standing there, all his thoughts left his head. She took his breath away. She was so beautiful, stunning beautiful. He didn't move a muscle, just stood there watching her. His eyes roamed over her body, trying to take in all of her beauty.

Sara who had stopped dead in her track the moment she saw him, was staring back with equal intensity as Michael was. She had never seen the whole tattoo before. After what seemed like forever, Sara turned around.

"I... um... I forgot..." Sara managed to stutter before heading back down.

Michael turned around and tried to catch his breath. 'Well done, you idiot. You stared at her like she was some piece of meat.' Michael thought to himself. He was staring at her like he never seen a woman in his life. Like he has never been to a beach and seen women in bikini's before. He has been living by a beach for 6 months now and he hasn't acted like this before. Not even when he was young and he and his classmates found a Playboy magazine in the locker room once. What is she going to think of him? That he is only after one thing? "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Michael muttered to himself.

Down below Sara tried to catch her breath too. She had not been prepared that Michael would stare that intensely on her. If anyone else had done that, she would have been furious and would have told them off in a very stern and cold voice. Like the last guy that tried to pick her up when she was in a bar and then she was fully dressed.

Apparently it matters who is doing it, if it's someone you like does it, it's alright. Because she wasn't the least mad about it or him. She was more in the line with excited and happy, that she had that effect on him. That he couldn't hide it, didn't even try to hide what he felt in that moment, like he did in Fox River when she asked him certain things. She saw desire in his eyes. Sara took a deep breath, grabbed the towel she went down to get and walked up again.

At first she didn't see Michael, then she saw him setting up a piece of cloth. She stood there and watched him working for a few minutes. She admired his body, how the tattoo almost came alive when his muscles was working under his skin. It was a good thing she didn't get mad at Michael for staring at her, when she was doing the exact same thing right about now.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm blocking out the sun, making a shadowy spot for us to sit when we want some shade and where we can have our lunch."

"Ah, that could he handy. The sun is pretty strong, at least for me. I bought the highest sunblock lotion I could find. You are pretty tanned for someone that don't spend their time at the beach."

Michael was done with his impromptu sunshade. He turned around to face her and hoped he wouldn't stare at her like he did before. "I spend most of my time outside, so even if I'm covered with clothes, I still get tanned. As you said the sun is strong."

They spend the morning hours alternate between bathing and sitting in the shade talking. Michael prepared their lunch while Sara went to put something on, she felt a little bit exposed to sit near him half-naked. She found a shirt in Michael's wardrobe, she didn't think he would mind.

They ate their lunch. Michael sat with his arms around the knees on his bend legs.

"I see your injury has healed nicely." Sara nodded at his left foot. "Do I now have the right to know who did that to you?"

Michael looked at his foot with the missing toes. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you then. Thanks for not reporting it to Pope. I was lucky that Bellick is Bellick and he didn't report it either. If Pope had known and issued an investigation, it could seriously been the end to my plan."

"But who was it?"

"It was Abruzzi and his crew."

"John Abruzzi! Michael, he could have killed you! He is one of our most dangerous inmates. You don't want to cross him. What kind of things where you mixed up with him about? And what did you do wrong, for him to do that to you?"

"I know, I did my research on him. Abruzzi was a crucial key in my plan. And this..." Michael pointed with one hand at his toes. "Well, he wanted me to tell him where Fibonacci was."

"Who is Fibonacci?"

"My leverage I was holding over Abruzzi to help me in my escape. I needed Abruzzi's help to flee the country. I didn't give up that information to him, not even after he threatens to cut off my toes, so he just executed his threat."

"And still you were involved with him and broke him out of prison?"

"Well, I had to. As I said, I needed his contacts to get out of the country. I had the whole escape planned, how to get out of my cell, how to get Linc out of isolation, the back door to the infirmary. But my way out of the country was long and risky, a lot of things could go wrong along the way. So I needed a better way and faster. So I did some research on all prisoners in Fox River, to see if someone could help out for a ticket to freedom."

"Michael, breaking Lincoln out was one thing, he was innocent. But Abruzzi isn't. He is too dangerous to let out on the streets again. How could you take him with you, Michael? It was a miracle the FBI found him and arrested him before he could hurt more people."

"Well, about that. I had no intention to set Abruzzi free, but he would never help me if he wasn't in on the escape. I had a plan for that too, I set him up. I told him where Fibonacci was as part of our agreement, but instead of finding Fibonacci, the FBI was waiting."

"You did that? You got him arrested?"

"Yeah. You said it yourself, Abruzzi is too dangerous and belongs in prison for everything he has done. I would never let him out for real."

"Sorry for doubting you, Michael. I should have known you wouldn't do such a thing."

The afternoon continued like the morning did, with sunbath and talking. Michael answered her questions and told her how he planned the escape and the whole escape route, from his cell to the infirmary.

.

* * *

They returned in time to have dinner with Lincoln and LJ. Michael walked Sara to her bungalow after dinner. They stood on her porch.

"Thanks Michael, it was a lovely day. Something we can do again, I hope?"

Michael had stopped listened and all he could see was how beautiful she looked, how the light shined on her hair in the dark. He took one step closer and one more. His eyes were focused on her eyes.

"Michael..." Sara nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Michael shifted focus from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes. Michael lower his head and stopped when their lips was just an inch apart. With no sign of Sara didn't welcome a kiss or was gonna pull away, Michael proceed and their lips touched for the first time in a soft kiss. So soft, not in a sexual way, more like a kiss you would give a baby or a family member, not a lover. The second kiss was with more pressure and feeling.

Michael draw back two inches and hold there. Sara put her hands against his cheeks and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. Michael met Sara's gaze with the same intensity as her. Sara caressed his cheek with her thumb, smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. This time it wasn't as innocent as the previous kiss. Now it was intense.

Sara wanted more and put both her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. She moaned slightly and parted her lips. Michael's tongue slipped in and brushed against hers. Their kisses deepened and grow with more desire, until they needed to stop for air.

Michael rested his forehead against hers while catching his breath. He could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute, matching her pulse he could feel under his fingers holding one of her wrists.

"I wanted to kiss you all day, so very much. In fact, I have wanted to kiss you since the moment you stepped on the yacht that very first day." Michael said in a soft voice.

"Why didn't you? I wouldn't have objected."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Good night, Sara."

"Good night." With one last kiss Michael walked away.

.

Sara watched as long as she could before she lost sight of him in the dark evening. First then she went inside. She smiled. Michael kissed her, they kissed and it was wonderful. She felt like a teenager again, it was not exactly her first kiss, but it sure felt like it. And she wanted more.

Michael also smiled when he walked back to his bungalow. Not only was he allowed to kiss her, she wondered why he waited so long. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist.

He wasn't proud of himself the way he stared at her the first time he saw her in her bikini. She had a beautiful body, but that's no excuse to behave like a pervert. He didn't just want her in bed, but to be around her, talk to her, laugh with her. He wanted to see her smile every day.

Of course he wanted to make love to her, but that was a big step with their current situation. He had a feeling that she also felt what they had was more than just to have casual sex. If they do make love to each other, they would have entered a relationship and that is gonna be hard to be in as a wanted man on the run and a governor's daughter, separated by 2000 miles. If anything else then kisses going to happen, it's gonna be Sara's decision.

.

* * *

"You are in a good mood today, little brother." Lincoln said when Michael came into the kitchen all smiling. "I take it's going well with Sara."

"Yes, it's going great. We are really hitting it off."

"Oh, so you are getting lucky then?"

"No, I'm not. And even if I was, I wouldn't tell you as it's none of your business."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for asking. I'm just looking out for you, bro."

"Yeah, right."

.

* * *

When they met up for dinner, Sara and Michael had been sightseeing and visit the property where their houses were under construction. The dynamic and their interaction between them had changed. They stood closer to each other, it was more touching, a hand on a shoulder, a hand on the waist. They had been holding hands a lot. Beside the kiss Michael had given her when they met this morning, they hadn't shared any kisses.

During dinner they looked at each other so many times that both Lincoln and LJ noticed it. In fact, half the restaurant saw that something was going on between them. When Sara and Michael left the restaurant to take their usual walk on the beach, their evening ritual, Michael let his hand lingering at her lower back while escorting her out.

"That was pretty interesting. Tell me, did I and Veronica look like that, the day you went to sleep on the boat? Lincoln said after Michael and Sara left.

"Pretty much."

"I thought so. Then you can take Michael's room tonight if you want, LJ. I don't think he will use it."

LJ chuckled.

.

* * *

Michael had his arm around Sara's shoulders as they were walking, when suddenly Sara tripped on something in the sand. If it wasn't for Michael's reflexes she would have fallen, now Michael caught her and she was in his arms. It happened so fast that none of them had any control and she was pressed against his body, chest to chest, hip to hip. Michael could feel the soft pressure of her breasts against his chest, for the brief moment before Sara took a step back.

Sara still hold on to his shirt with one hand, the other was on his biceps. Their eyes were locked in each others in a now very familiar way. Both of them moved at the same time and they meet in a heated kiss. From the start it was hot, demanding and full of desire. Almost frantic.

Michael pressed Sara against his body again. Sara could feel him hard against her. Michael broke their kiss after an unknown amount of time and lifted his head. First Sara protested and reached for him to pull him back, when she heard voices and music. She turned a little in his arms and looked behind her. She saw a big group teenagers settle down on the beach. It seemed like they were gonna have a little beach party.

Their moment was broken, so Michael took her hand and they continued their walk to her bungalow. 'Take it easy. Think about something else.' Michael thought to himself. It was lucky they got interrupted or it would be hell to walk away. They reached her bungalow.

Standing there on her porch again, Michael remembered yesterday. How could it be just a day ago he kissed her for the first time, it felt like they have been together for ages, but still in the in-love-haze. He caressed her cheek, bend his head and kissed her.

"Good night, Sara."

At his words Sara opened her eyes and felt panic rising faster than an avalanche. He wasn't leaving, was he? After those kisses on the beach, how could he be ending the night like this? With all these feelings inside her. Didn't he feel the same? She wanted him so much. She never felt this strong with any of the other men she has been with. Sure she had been in love before, but not this strong urge to make love to anyone, have sex, take him to bed and stay there forever.

She was sure she felt him being hard when they were pressed against each other. And that's usually a sign that a guy is turned on. Why would he back off? He surely couldn't think she still was a virgin, did he? She doesn't think she had signalled that she wasn't willing.

Then she remembered what he said when she for on board his yacht that very first day. 'Nothing will happen if you don't want it to.' He was waiting for her. It was her decision to take it to the next level.

Michael gave her hand one last squeeze and turned to leave.

"Michael, wait." Michael turned around again. "I don't want the day to end. I want more. Michael, will you spend the night with me?"

"Sara?" Michael looked at her in disbelief.

"I want you Michael. I want you to make love to me."

"Yeah?" Michael smiled.

"Yes." Sara put her hands on his cheeks. So will you stay with me tonight?"

"There is nothing else I want more. But I don't have any protection with me."

"It's okay. I got it covered. I'm on the best pill on the market. I never had any mishaps."

"I have never been with anyone without protection. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with you, Michael. I decided that already back home."

Once inside Sara lost a little of her self confidence and looked a bit nervously at Michael. But Michael's steady gaze with his gorgeous blue eyes and his smile did wonders with her nerves. He saw she was a bit nervous and so was he. He had never been a ladies man, not like his brother that have slept with god knows how many women. Michael hadn't even reached duoble digits.

Michael removed his own shirt first, thought and hoped she would feel more secure. This is their first time, Michael didn't want to rush it. He took his time undressing them both. For every item of clothing that was discarded, a round of kissing and soft caressing followed. It may be Michael that started and did most of the work at first, but soon Sara was participating with the same enthusiasm to touch him, kiss him.

She loved to see how he couldn't take his eyes off her, same as yesterday on the boat, but now his eyes had darkened with desire and longing. Sara hoped her own eyes were showing the same. She wanted Michael to see how much she wanted him.

When just their underwear was left, Michael picked up Sara and carried her to the bed. He put her down gently in the middle of the bed. Then he just stood there, looking at her, admiring her beauty.

Sara who thought Michael was hesitating whispered. "Please don't stop, Michael. I want you."

Michael joined her in the bed. He sat on his knees, but didn't do anything else then looked at her. Now it was going to slow for Sara's taste. She removed her bra, discarded it on the floor, still holding Michael's gaze. She could see how he swallowed hard and his eyes darkened even more.

When he still hadn't moved, she took his hand and gently pulled him towards her. "Make love to me." Her words or the touch made him come into action. He stretched out beside her and kissed her. It was like he needed one more reassurance she wanted this. Their kisses become more intense and passionate.

Michael kissed his way down on her body until he reached her hips. He rose from the bed to stand up so he could remove his boxers. He did pause a bit, not long as before, but enough so she could have a good look at him. It was only fair as he had stared at her. When Sara smiled, he thought it was enough time and reached for her panties.

He slipped them off her legs, using both hands, caressing her legs all the way down to her feet. He rejoined her in bed. Now the slow pace was gone, their kisses were fiery and heated, the desire taking over and they finally made love.


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning Sara woke up with her head on his arm and one hand was resting on his forearm. The room was bathed in sunlight, the bedroom curtains were closed, but they didn't shut the bedroom door, so the room was lit up.

Michael was still sleeping, judging by the steady breathing and his closed eyes. The sheet was down on his hip, covering him modestly, but left his entire upper body to be roamed by Sara's eyes. This was the first time she has seen the entire tattoo, well the chest piece to be correctly. She saw both chest and back when they were on the boat of course, but then she didn't notice the tattoo much as she was busy being nervous about what Michael was thinking about her body.

In Fox River she had only seen the arms and a little on the lower abdomen when she examined him. She was fascinated. She remembered the rumour that he had the blueprint tattooed on him. So now she was trying to see if she saw them.

Sara was so focused on the dark ink that she didn't notice Michael stirring and then waking up, finding her sitting on her knees beside him. Michael raised one hand and caressed her arm, from the shoulder to the elbow up and down.

"Good morning." Michael smiled at her.

Sara got startled a bit and looked at him and smiled back. "Good morning." Sara bent down and gave him a kiss. She traced the tattooed angel on his chest with one finger. "Michael, is it true you have the blueprints tattooed? Are they hidden in here?"

"Yes."

"But where? I only see the angels and demons. I can see some lines in the background arches, but I don't see them connected with each other to form blueprints."

"You have to look closer."

Sara looked a little guilty. "I have already. I took the liberty while you were sleeping just now."

"You have?" Michael smiled.

"Yes, sorry."

"No, don't be. You can look as much as you want to and any time. So that means you don't find them repulsive, you are not disgusted by them?"

"Not at all, they are fascinated. Together with these white sheets or the white shirt you were yesterday, the contrast between the white and black ink is sexy."

"I'm happy you like them."

Sara saw how his smile faded a bit and heard something in his voice. "You don't like them?"

"Not very much no. They have served their purpose now. I couldn't remember the way in my head and after two weeks of frustration of not getting it right, I got the idea from the pizza delivery woman. She had a tank top on that left her arms bare and she had both arms tattooed, full sleeves. So I wondered, if I could hide the blueprints in a tattoo, then I don't have to remember the way, I could just look when I need to. Until you answered my letter, my tattoo's was a reminder of what I had done, that I would never see you again."

"But how could someone tattooing so good, that invisible blueprints are embedded in it, because I still can't see the lines connecting with each other? If you are covering the lines with another motive to disguise the blueprints, then they would be covered, right?"

"I found the best tattoo artist in Chicago. She was amazing. It's a masterpiece she said. To me it was just a part of the plan and now I have to live with it the rest of my life, so I'm very happy that you like them and not feeling you can't stand them."

"There was one FBI agent that was very interested in your tattoos. He came and asked me and Katie about them several times."

"Oh yeah? What did he want to know? Didn't he look at the pictures? They did take photos of my tattoos when I was admitted to prison, part of the procedure."

"I guess he was. He asked if you ever talked about them, if you mention any clues or hidden message in them. If I had noticed anything in them."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I only saw your forearms and didn't look at the motive, just noticed it was still fresh, that you had done it recently. I was wondering why he was asking me that. Did he think you would tell me?"

"I was just wondering that myself. Did he really think I would go to all this trouble of hiding them, then to blurt about it, unveil the secrets to people?"

"So there is more than the blueprints hidden in here?" Sara stopped using only her fingers a while ago, now she was caressing his chest and abdomen with both her hands.

"Yes, there are places, numbers, chemical formulas and detail information I needed." Michael gasped when Sara's hands went low. "If you want me to continue, you have to stop doing that. I have a hard time concentrate."

Sara smiled. "You meant like this." Sara's hands went even lower down this time. She saw how his eyes darkened a bit. "I want to hear about every details in the tattoos, all the secrets, but it can wait for another time."

Sara removed the sheet that covered both her and Michael, straddled him and bent down to let some kisses do what her fingers did before. Michael held his hands at her waist and let his hands travel up to cup her breasts. He stroked over her nipples and now it was Sara's turn to gasp. She lifted her head and their gazes met briefly before Michael's mouth came crashing on hers.

They kissed hard and demanding. If last night's lovemaking was slow and tentative, this was completely different. Now it was hot and wild, both of them not holding anything back.

.

Sara lay on top of Michael, her head against the crook of his neck, breathing in the intoxicated mixture of Michael, sex and sweat. She was trying to catch her breath, waiting for her heart to stop beating so fast. Michael wasn't making it easy for her, because his hands were on her lower back, dangerously close to her buttocks.

She just discovered that particular part of her body was very sensitive, she never noticed it before, or maybe it was the way Michael touched her. Every time he touched her there, her desire increased, her pleasure more intensified. She definitely felt more than she ever felt before.

Sara raised her head so she could look down on his face. Michael turned his head when he felt her move. He looked at her and saw how happy and how content she looked. Her warm big smile and her beautiful eyes.

"Can we go out with your boat today? Sail around and found a secluded bay to bath in, like we did the other day?" Sara asked.

"Sure, we can do that. I just need to swing by my room to grab some things and we have to stop at the market to buy some food."

"Great. I will take a shower." Sara gave him a quick kiss before she left the bed. She didn't bother to cover herself walking the few steps to the bathroom.

Michael admired her slim body. "Do you mind if I join you?" Michael heard the water being turned on.

Sara popped out her head through the open door. "Not at all."

Michael rose from the bed and joined Sara in the shower.

.

* * *

Lincoln saw Michael and Sara come walking hand in hand from his position in the hammock. They looked very happy, smiling, laughing and talking to each other.

"Good morning, you two."

"Morning Linc."

"Good morning, Lincoln."

"I will only be a minute." Michael said and went inside. As he passed Lincoln he heard.

"I don't need to ask you the same question today, do I?" Lincoln said with a big grin.

"Shut up!" Michael replied.

Lincoln turned his attention to Sara. "So doc, how do you like it here?"

"It's fantastic. It was a long time ago since I spent time at a beach, I'm not sure I know when that was even. In fact, it was a long time since I had a real vacation. I don't want to go home to the cold and the snow."

"Yeah, I don't miss that."

Michael came out with a small bag in his hand. "I'm done. Are you ready? Shall we go?"

"Yes." Sara smiled and took Michael's hand he offered her.

"What are you guys up to today?" Lincoln asked.

"We are gonna sail out with the yacht. Don't be alarmed if we don't return tonight, we might stay out all night."

"Okay. Have fun." Lincoln said with an even bigger grin.

Neither Michael or Sara missed the underlying meaning of that phrase.

.

* * *

Michael stood at the helm thinking. He wished they could stay like this, that she wouldn't have to go home. Sara was everything he expected her to be when he got to know her better. What he thought she would be like from those short moments they spend together. He wanted more time with her, more time for them. He wanted a lifetime with her, in fact.

Was it too soon to tell her that he already loved her? Would she be frightenened? Would she be appalled? That it was too soon? They had only known each other for that 1 month in Fox River where they had daily contact, then 4 months of nothing, then 2 months of talking on the phone and now these 5 days they have spent time here.

If he wasn't mistaken, he thought she felt the same. He could see it in her eyes. He haden't been wrong that she felt something back in Fox river and now those feelings was stronger, possibly even love. He hoped she had strong feelings for him too, and wanted them to be together.

He couldn't bare if she was going home and to never come back. That he would never see her again is the worst punishment he can think of now. He would rather spend the rest of his life in prison, then never to see her again.

.

They had finished their lunch and Sara was resting in Michael's arms, with her back against his chest and stomach.

"Sara."

"Mm-mm."

"Have you given any thoughts about the future? Is there a future for us? Have you reached a decision about what you are gonna do the day after tomorrow?"

Sara's whole body stiffened up and she turned around so she could look at him. "What do you mean, Michael? My decision? I thought it was our decision. I thought we were in this together."

"We are, but..."

"I know we haven't talked about it, but I thought we had something, something more than just friendship and casual sex. That we felt more than that and it was mutually."

"We have something special and I do feel more than that. But you are the one that has to take the risks to be with me, you have to lie to your friends, colleagues and especially to your father, you have to do the travel everytime just to see me. Is not an easy relationship to be in. All I can do is to provide money for the plane tickets and the phone bill. So that's why it has to be your decision. But I so hope this isn't the last time I will ever see you, hold you, kiss you, that you do come back soon."

Sara relaxed at his words and the smile returned. "So let's have a long distance relationship then, because I definitely will come back. I don't want to leave her, leave you. I want more."

"I have deliberately avoided mentioning this issue, because I don't want to think about the day when you have to leave me and go home. I want you here, in my arms. I love you, Sara. These days with you only confirmed my feelings for you that I felt back in Fox River. That I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you."

Sara gasped in amazement. "Oh, Michael." She brought her fingers up and touched her lips, then touched his lips while staring deeply into his eyes. A little smile formed on her lips, she took his head in both her hands, one hand on each cheek and kissed him. "I love you, Michael. I thought I was the only one to feel so strong already. I thought it was too soon to be feeling like this."

Michael pulled Sara into his lap so they could kiss some more. When their hands were caressing and touching not so innocent parts of the body, it was time to go down below and to their bed.

.

Sara woke up and found herself alone in bed. She wondered how long they slept this time. This was the fourth time they made love today. After the third time when they declared their love to each other, they took a little nap. After they woke up, they went for a swim. And when they had been resting in the shade close together, Sara had studied his tattoos again. She had traced the figures and lines with her fingers until Michael had been ready to explode if he didn't get to touch and kiss her back. Michael had taken her hand and they ended back in bed.

Sara had never had sex this much on the same day before. Just thinking about it made her body tingling for more, aching for him. What has gotten into her? She was not like this usually, or so she thinks. The years when she was using is a bit fuzzy for some periods. Her memory from that time isn't that great, so she may have been. But in the last relationship, she had been sober and she definitely didn't want to have sex with him all day long. Once a week was enough then.

But now she wanted Michael here, beside her, naked and ready for round five. Maybe it was because this was her second last day, she had to go home the day after tomorrow.

Sara got dressed, or dressed was a strong word, she only put on her panties and Michael's shirt she found on the floor. She buttoned it with two buttons, just so it covered her and rolled up the sleeves. Sara went up on deck and got surprised that the sunset already had begun. They must have slept quite some time then.

She had seen more sunsets this week than she had in her entire life almost. You don't see that many sunsets or sunrises for that matter in downtown Chicago. She was fascinated by all the colors, red, orange, yellow to the blue water, it was spectacular.

Sara was so in awe of mother nature's sight, that she didn't notice that Michael has sneaked up on her until he put his arms around her from behind. She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful."

"You are beautiful, so very beautiful." Michael whispered in her ear.

Sara turned around in his arms, put her arms around his neck. "Yeah? You are kinda handsome yourself." She caressed him from the neck and up over the back of his head. She loved the feeling of his crew cut hair under her fingers. "I was attracted to you from the very moment you walked into the infirmary. I thought you were very handsome and your smile was so incredible. It's such a liberty to admit it, because it's against the rules, even better to be able to tell you."

"I'm happy that I can tell you things, not have to lie or pretend. You coming here, spending these days with you has been the best days of my life. I love you, Sara. I am so in love with you. I wish we would have met under different circumstances, so I wouldn't have to be separate from you. I would have gone home with you in a heartbeat if I could."

"I love you too. So very much. And I know you would. I will be back soon, I promise. I´m gonna miss you like crazy. I don't know if I will be able to go back and just continue with my old life, pretending this week never happened. Pretend it was just a vacation and not the life changing experience it was. I don't know how I will do that. Michael."

"Me neither. I don't know what I will do without you. The days will be so long now, until you can come back."

"Yeah, they are gonna last for ages. We have to make this evening and tomorrow count until I return." They kissed again.

"Yes, we will. I have prepared our dinner. Come."

Michael took Sara's hand and they walked over to the stern, where Michael had lightened a dozen of candles. A box was used as a low table and there were a lot of cushions around for them to sit on.

"It looks amazing. When did you have time to do all of this?" Sara leaned against Michael and he closed his arms around her.

"I had to tear myself from your lovely arms, it was hard, but we need some energy. We need to rebuild our strength if we are gonna keep this pace up."

"Good call. Excellent idea. We will need it, I'm not done with you yet."

Sara caressed his hands that were locked around her waist. Michael smiled and pressed soft kisses on her neck. They sank down on the cushions, dug in on the variety of finger food. After a while they started feeding each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, it was a lot of touches and kisses between each piece of bite. They didn't need words to communicate, their eyes and smiles told them everything they wanted. When they had almost eaten all food, the kisses grew in intensity. That night they made love there out in the open. When it became a little too chilly to lay naked on the deck, Michael picked up Sara in his arms and carried her down below and to their bed.

.

* * *

They stayed out until midday the next day before heading back. They had dinner with Lincoln and LJ, so Sara could say her goodbye to them. They took an early night because they have to start their journey to Mexico before the sun rises. This being their last night together, they wanted to make the most out of it, so they didn't get that many hours of sleep.

Lincoln accompanied them, it was one thing for Michael to maneuver the yacht himself on short distances, but on this long trip and in the dark, it was too dangerous to do alone. LJ went along for the fun of sailing, he really liked it and the yacht had been occupied this week, so to speak.

Michael and Sara sat cuddling at the sun deck.

"So what happens when I get home? What do I tell people?"

"The easiest way to uphold a lie is to be close to the truth, just withhold or lie about the details. That way your answers to questions are better and sound more genuine when you can rely on memories and feelings, than if you have a whole fake story to remember and fabricate events or things from."

"That sounds pretty logical. But what do I tell people?"

"Tell them you met someone, he lives by the beach and owns a boat. So you need a boyfriend." Michael took out and showed her a photo of a smiling man. "How about Miguel Cruz, 30 years old, elementary school teacher, living in Acapulco Mexico, and can make one hell of a virgin mojito."

"A boyfriend? Do I need another one? If I haven't misinterpreted you, us, this week, I was under the impression I already have one. And I kinda like him and don't want to trade him for another one. Even with your blessing I'm not gonna cheat with another man." Sara said with a big smile.

"Very funny, that wasn't what I meant. I meant a boyfriend you could talk about, show some pictures of later on. Your many trips to Mexico will be easily explainable if you met someone and are in love."

"That last part is true. How much is true about, what did you say his name was?"

"Miguel. It's basically the Spanish version of Michael. That's why I chosed him. I go by the name Miguel here when I have to do business. If I forget or if Linc by mistake call me by the wrong name, you can easily explain it by not hearing and dialectal. His name and age is true. He isn't a teacher, but he helps out at the local school here. And about the mojito, I have no idea, I made that up."

"So what should I and Miguel do? What have you told him? What does he think about his new job?"

"Nothing at the moment, but next time just take a few pictures. Miguel is actually married and newly a father, he and his wife got their first child recently. He has a family to support. So taking a few pictures with a beautiful woman and getting money for it, well... he thought it was too easy to be true. He wondered if it was a joke at first and when I said it wasn't, he was excited to earn good easy money. We can have dinner with them next time you are here."

"Yeah, we can do that."

.

They reached their final destination, where they have to drop Sara off. Lincoln helped Sara with her suitcase to get up on the pier. Michael came up from below and went to stand beside her.

"I just called Julia and she is on her way to the café, to make the trade back. Here." Michael handed her an envelope. "Give her this, it's her final payment for her work."

"Okay. What did you tell her about this? Didn't she think it's strange to get paid to live in a hotel room for a week?"

"Part of the truth, as I told you before is the best way to lie. I told her that your father wouldn't approve of me, so we had to sneak behind his back to be together. She thought it was very romantic."

"Pretty clever, but oh the irony in that. My father would have loved you if I were to introduce you to him, if we met anywhere else then we did of course. Compare to my previous boyfriends you would be a godsend in his eyes, he would have thanked every higher forces and powers in the world that I finally met a decent man. And then when he would gave getting to know you better and learned about everything you have done, he would probably bribe you to marry me so he could have you as his son-in-law and so I wouldn't end up with another loser."

Michael laughed. "Really? Has it been that bad? Have you really picked wrong guys or have your father a too high standard, which he judge men by?"

"I would say it's been both. In my defense, I would say picking guys while being drunk or using, you don't look for one that you would want to spend the rest of your life with exactly."

"No, probably not." Michael looked at his watch and took her hands in his. "I'm afraid our time is up, you have to go so you don't miss your flight."

"I don't want to leave you, Michael. This has been the best days of my life."

"I know, I feel the same. I love you, Sara, so much."

"I love you too, Michael."

"Sara..."

"Yes?"

"Come back soon."

"I will."

They kissed for a long time, almost desperately. Trying to savour the memories for the lonely weeks that will follow now until Sara's return.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara made it through the trade with Julia, the checkout from the hotel, all the way to her seat in the airplane, before the tears started to fall. She doesn't know how she will do this, as she told Michael, just go home and pretend this week was just a vacation. That's nothing unusual happened. It's so untrue. Her whole life has changed.

She didn't know that she could feel this strongly for a man she only been seeing for a week, known for six months or so. She is crazy about him. He is the love of her life. And now God knows when she will be able to see him again, if it was just up to her, she would return with the next flight. She missed him already.

Sara opened her purse to find a tissue to dry the tears that was still threatening to fall. She didn't only find the the tissue she was looking for, but she found something strange too, some sort of bird made of paper.

Sara turned it around. What is it? And how did it end up in her purse? She noticed something was written under one of the wings. It reads 'Unfold me'. She did that and she shed more tears when she saw it was a letter from Michael.

.

 _Sara_

 _I miss you already. I had no idea my life could change in one week. I know I had strong feelings for you, even that I already had fallen in love with you. Now I know I am in love with you. I have never felt this way before. These days with you have changed my world, you are my world. I just want you back here, back in my arms. You are exactly as I thought you were gonna be from our short time together back in Fox River, smart, funny and beautiful. And now when I have to get to know you, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I hate that we have to be separate from each other. I want us to be together every day, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want eternity. I'm counting the days until you come back to me._

 _Love Michael_

.

Now Sara was really crying, tears were streaming down her cheeks in floods, big tears. Sara read the letter one more time. She folded it once, lowered it to her lap, closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Are you alright, dear? Was it bad news?"

Sara opened her eyes and was ready to polite, but stern tell the person next to her, that she didn't want to talk about it. Sara hadn't really paid attention to who sat next to her. When she saw it was an old sweet lady with a concern look in her face, she hadn't the courage to tell her to mind her own business.

Maybe this was a good opportunity to try out her acting skills, to practise her lying. She may not see her friends that often anymore, but Katie would want to hear all about her trip in details. Sara smiled through the tears.

"No, the letter is good. It's just that I had to leave my boyfriend and go home. We spend the holidays together. We said our goodbyes less than an hour ago and he had written this letter at some point and managed to put it in my purse without me seeing, so I would find it later."

"Ah, I see. You miss your boyfriend. Does he live down here in Mexico?"

"Yes, he lives here. And yes, I miss him so much already. It may be silly, considering we just started our relationship. I didn't know I could feel this strong for anyone."

"Young love. It's not silly. Being in love is a great powerful feeling. But being apart is a terrible feeling. The aching and the pain not to see each other when you want to is hard. I know, I have had my share of relationships in my days, before I met my husband."

"Is it going to be any easier for every time we have to be apart? Right now it hurts so much. I just want to be with him."

"It will, even if you can't imagine that, feeling what you are feeling at this very moment, but now your love is very new. When you found a new normal it will be better. How did you meet your sweetheart, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I treated him. You see, I'm a doctor. He was visiting his brother and had an accident. He came into my infirmary. He asked me out for dinner before he left the country, but we never got time to actually have that dinner."

"So you never dated before he went home?"

"No, we didn't get that opportunity. We talked on the phone and I went down to visit him."

"That must been some meeting, he must have affected you very much to make such a decision."

"Yes, it was. There was a mutual attraction between us. I have never met anyone like him. I didn't want to leave him, it was so hard to say goodbye." A few more tears found their way down Sara's cheek.

The old lady patted her arm. "Everything will be fine, dear. You have your memories and his letter. Just the fact that he did write a letter, tells me he must be a fine young man. Not that many takes time to write love letters anymore. Not like it was for my generation, it was our only way to communicate if you didn't have the courage to tell the one you like in person. I still have my love letters, some pretty juicy." The old lady said with a wink.

Sara smiled at that. They continued to talk to each other almost the whole flight. When Sara unpacked her suitcase she found several more paper birds hidden amongst her clothes with small declaration of love and sweet messages on them.

.

* * *

Michael and Sara talked on the phone almost every day, sometimes for hours, sometimes just to touch base with each other. Sara found out Michael was right. When she talked about her vacation with Katie, it was pretty easy when she had her memories and feelings to lean on. Just changing his name and how they met, otherwise what she told Katie was the truth.

Sara did managed to see Veronica two times before she left the states to go and live with Lincoln. She was so happy for Veronica and a little bit envy if she should be honest, that Veronica will be together with the one she loves every day.

.

* * *

One day in February, the phone in the infirmary rang.

"Dr Tancredi, this is John, down at visitations. Are you with a patient at the moment?"

"No, I'm free. I have a few minutes to my next one."

"You have a visitor down here. I have tried to tell the young man, that this is for people to visit the inmates, not if you want to see the staff that works here. But he insists that he needs to see you. Can you come down here and see what he wants? He refuses to go or tell me why he need to see you now, and not after hours."

"Sure. I'm on my way."

She first thought that it was LJ, but what would he be doing here. Did something happen? But she talked to Michael yesterday and he didn't say anything and she didn't hear anything in his voice, that something would have happened. He sounded like normal. If it isn't LJ, who could it be then? She doesn't know any other young men.

It was strange to be walking into, even being in the visitation area as she was an inmate getting a visit. She walked to the table where John stood. His company, a young man, was what he said, was an understatement. It was a boy, Sara would guess maybe 10 years old.

"Thanks John." He walked away and left them alone.

"Are you Dr Sara Tancredi?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You are pretty, just like he said. My name is Jason. I have something for you." He took up a long rectangle box from his lap. "He says he is sorry that he can't give them to you personally."

"He? Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know his name. He never said one. But he did say that he... I maybe shouldn't tell you this, then it isn't a surprise. There is a card inside. But I wrote the card so I know what it says. Sorry. Here you go." He pushed the box over to her.

Sara opened the box and inside were 3 red long stalk paper roses. "Oh." Sara touched one of the roses, traced it's full lengths with one finger. She picked up the card, and fold it open.

 _When I met you, my life changed to the better. I want to spend the rest of it with you, feeling what I feel now. Be my Valentine. Your secret admirer_

Sara picked up one of the roses. "They are beautiful." Sara smiled at him. "I guess you are more than a delivery boy. Did you make these?"

"Yes, I have been working all January."

"They are incredible, so very beautiful, so many details. So how did this mystery man know you can do this kind of work?"

"I won the Junior State Championships in Origami last year. I guess he saw it online or my website. I got an e-mail asking if I could do something for him. He explained what he wanted and I accepted the challenge."

"I hope he offered a reward, that he paid for your work?"

"Yes, he said that I shall go to a specific toy store and there it will be a gift voucher in my name waiting for me."

"Good." Sara searched her pockets, hoping she had some spare cash on her, her wallet is in her purse back at the infirmary, to give to him. Luckily she found two bills.

"Here." Sara gave him 40 dollars. "Take this as a bonus to what he already are gonna give you. I will make sure he knows what great work you have done with the roses, next time I see him. He would be so proud with your work. Thank you, I love them."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Then why sign the card with your secret admirer, why not just sign with his name?"

"It's a Valentine tradition, even married couple can sign their gifts and cards with your secret admirer."

"Ah, sounds strange, but if you say so. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara looked at the rose she was still holding. She wondered if Katie ever asked about the rose Michael gave her the day after her birthday, she did keep it in one of the cabinets. Or if she even talked about it herself. She couldn't remember, so maybe it was better if she put these roses in her car. That way she doesn't need to make something up to explain them. Sara went out and put the box with the roses in her car before returning to the infirmary.

Sara didn't have any more time to think about the roses or Michael, as there was another racial altercation between the white and black inmates. The infirmary and sickbay were packed to the gills with inmates with everything from stab wounds, broken ribs and noses to just cuts and bruises. They had to call in every medical staff that was off duty to take care of all the wounded.

While driving home, way later than usual, Sara saw the roses and got reminded it was Valentines Day. She had no idea that it was Valentines Day, until she read the card. She was surprised by the boy, the roses, the whole gift, but she wasn't surprised that she had no clue it was today.

Because she wasn't one of them that celebrate that day, in fact, she wasn't fond of any big holidays actually. After her mother's death, all holidays lost any meaning for her. One guy dumped her on Valentines Day, so that was one extra reason not to bother with it anymore.

Now that she was in a good healthy relationship, she maybe should start to pay attention to days like this. If she should celebrate the day of love, it definitely should be with Michael. She loves him so much. What do you give a guy for Valentines Day?

.

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Thank you for the flowers, Michael. They are beautiful."

"I so wish that I could give them to you myself. I made my own roses here, but I feared they wouldn't survive if I would send them by mail, so I had to come up with a different solution. I will save these for another occasion. I know what you think about real flowers, so I thought this would be better. You didn't throw away the other one I gave you."

"No, never. I'm never gonna throw that away. It's the first thing you ever gave me and it really lightened up my day back then. I love the roses, Michael. They are incredible, even if you personally didn't make them. You did an excellent job in finding and hiring Jason, I believe his name was. He is very good at origami, they are so detailed. Have you seen them?"

"No, not those he made for you specifically, but I saw examples of his other work on his website. I'm happy you like them and so happy that I will see you soon. That it's only two more weeks left now."

"Yes, I'm so looking forward to it. It's amazing that sometimes it felt like the time had stood still, and yet it has gone so fast."

"I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

"Me neither."

.

* * *

When Sara first spotted the familiar shape of the yacht, she was still very far away. Seeing the yacht meant she would finally be able to see Michael again, kiss him, be in his arms again. So she has longed for this moment when they would be reunite, she has missed him so much.

The yacht didn't only representing Michael, it was there they become a couple, where they confirmed their love for each other by saying the magic words, I love you. Last time they spent two wonderful days on the yacht, she hoped they could spend more days this time.

She wouldn't mind if they spend all time on the yacht, her and Michael all alone, making love, barely getting dressed. The more she thinks about it, the more she is liking it.

She had been walking fast and now when she reached the pier, she increased the pace even more. Michael had stepped up on the pier and was walking towards her. Sara was almost running now.

"Sara!" Michael yelled out.

"Michael!" Sara let go of her suitcase and dropped her purse and ran to Michael.

Michael caught her when she jumped in his arms. He spun them around. They smiled at each other. Michael pressed her against his body in a tight hug, before the kissing started. They were so engulfed of each other that they didn't notice Lincoln walked past them or his slightly sarcastic remark 'Get a room'.

Lincoln went to pick up Sara's purse and suitcase. He carried them back to the boat. When he came back up from putting them in Michael's cabin, they were still kissing on the pier. Lincoln made a wolf whistle, which was loud enough for Michael to break the kiss and look at Lincoln.

"Hey Casanovas, we need to go. You got plenty of time for that later."

"Coming." Michael answered. They hurried hand in hand the few yards that were left to the boat.

"Hey Lincoln." Sara gave him a hug.

"Hey Sara. Welcome back. Nice to see you again. Now I don't have to listen to him pining for you every day."

Sara laughed.

"Like you were any different the weeks before Veronica arrived." Michael said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lincoln said with a stern look.

"Yeah, right."

Sara looked between them, enjoyed their friendly banter. As an only child in her family, she hasn't had any experience how it was to have siblings. "It will be fun to spend more time with Veronica. I never had a sister and now it feels like I have one."

"She has been looking forward to that too. She said it will be a relief to have a woman to talk to, to even out the testosterone in the house."

Sara smiled at that.

Michael and Lincoln set off so they could be on their way home. When they were on open water, Sara emerged from below where she had changed clothes. She walked to Michael and put her arms around him. Michael was standing and talking to LIncoln, who stood at the helm.

"Lincoln?" Sara asked.

"Yes?"

"You are able to handle the boat yourself, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't think I can wait until we get home. Come Michael." Sara took Michael's hand and started walking. Sara lead the way with Michael behind her, so she didn't see the look of love and desire in Michael's eyes. She heard Lincoln laugh hard and loudly though, and she turned her head and gave Lincoln a smile.

"Have fun." Lincoln managed to get out between the laughs.

"We will." Sara replied before she and Michael went below.

.

* * *

Sara and Michael spend a few days on the yacht. She loved when they were all alone and could do whatever they wanted, when they wanted. Where they use to anchor in secluded bays, they have never seen another boat, so they could be half dressed and make love out in the open.

Now Michael's house was finished, or rather all their houses. They wanted to live together, but not necessarily in the same house, that would be too much in the long run. So they bought a property of land big enough for three houses, one for Michael, one for Lincoln and Veronica and one for LJ. He was soon an adult and deserves a place of his own. They had a pool with sunbeds and an outdoor kitchen area with a grill and a dinner table.

Sara thinks it's beautiful and wonderful done, Michael designed all houses himself and it's so perfectly well planned. They could be all alone in his house and they did make love in all rooms, but the yacht has a special place in her heart.

One morning when Sara and Veronica sat at the pool talking, Sara talked about how much she liked being on the boat. Veronica hadn't been on board or out with it, apart from the two times she got picked up. When the boys joined them, they decided to go out all four of them.

.

"Oh my God! Michael!" Veronica cried out.

Sara, who was below, felt panic rise up at Veronica's scream. She ran up to see what could have happened, with her heart in her throat. Up on deck she saw Michael standing with his shirt in his hand, looking at Veronica with a question look in his face. Lincoln stood also looking at Veronica with confusing written all over his face.

"Michael, you have tattoos on your chest and abdomen too? Was it really necessary? I thought it was just your arms."

Sara exhaled.

"Yes, didn't Linc tell you? I thought you know that by now."

"No, he didn't. I haven't seen you without your shirt since I got here."

Michael looked at Sara. Sara looked between Michael and Veronica. Veronica looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to alarm everyone. I got surprised, that's all."

.

"It will take a while for me to get used to Michael having those tattoos. From nothing to half his body in just 6 months. It's an even bigger offering then I thought then, not only did he give up his life, his job, his career. Now he is marked for life. Or can they be removed?"

"I would have to say no to that. I'm not specialized in dermatology, but my medical opinion is that you can never remove a tattoo without leaving a trace, that your skin will be like it was before. Maybe in the future when the technology has progressed more advanced than now. You can at best destroy a tattoo, so you don't see what it was, but it's extremely painful and cost a lot of money. It will leave scars and miss colorings left on the skin. The bigger tattoo and the amount of black ink is used, the harder it is."

"So he has to live with them then. They don't bother you?"

"No, not really. It's an unusual tattoo, but I didn't know him before. To me they are a part of him, a part of how we met. I think it was a genius move to hide the blueprints in a tattoo. And now..." Sara smiled. "Now they are a part of my routine when I want to seduce him."

Veronica smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Michael, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

Michael could hear Sara inhaled on the other end of the phone, then he heard a little sob. His brain went havoc with all sorts of things that could have happened. Her father had been killed, she was badly hurt in a car accident, they found out about them and she was facing criminal charges or the worst, she was breaking up with him.

"Michael, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

Michael exhaled in relief that none of those things he just thought of were true and immediately inhaled sharply as her words sank in.

"Michael?" Sara asked nervously as she didn't hear him answering.

"How?"

"I think you know how." Sara teased.

"Yes, I know how how. I didn't mean that, I meant how, I thought we were protected?"

"I thought so too. I didn't feel too good, I was more tired, more exhausted. Like the aftermath from a flu. On a hunch, I did a home pregnancy test, but didn't trust the result. So I went to my doctor and she confirmed it."

"You are pregnant." Michael said with a joyful voice. "We are having a baby. But I'm still gonna go with how?"

"The doctor said 7-8 weeks. And I did forget my toilet case in the cab in Chicago on my last visit. I had my pills in the box. I usually have some in my purse, but not this time."

"Yes, I know and we did use condoms that week. We bought the store's whole supply almost. We were careful, I even used double condoms, just in case."

"Yes, you did. But I do recall the morning after that bbq party we had, when Lincoln thought it was a good idea to spike the punch. I think he said something about that you had become a bit boring. That you were never drunk anymore, even when I wasn't there, you never drank more than 3 beers. You are allowed to drink, you know."

"I know, but I'm not a heavy drinker, so it's not a sacrifice to stop after 2 or 3 beers. What about that morning? Best of my recollection it was a wonderful morning, we made love, several times."

"That we did. I think we forgot to use a condom that very first time, when we both were half asleep. You remember? We thought we both dreamt it, that it felt so real, but we were convinced we didn't physically had sex."

"Yeah, now when you mention it, yes I remember. So you are saying that we did have sex, unprotected sex that morning?"

"So it seems we did. It's the only explanation I see how I could get pregnant. The other times I know we used protection. I cleaned up a lot of wrappers." Sara said with a smile in her voice.

"So how do you feel about this totally unexpected news?"

"I'm pretty shocked up to say the least. I never thought that with my medical background and knowledge would have a surprise baby. I thought any child of mine would be very planned, at least the things you can be in control of. I know for some people it only takes one time, others try for several years before they succedes and there are couples that never conceives together."

"So you are saying we are a perfect match? We had unprotected sex one time of hundreds and we conceived a baby right away."

"Yes, I would say that. Apparently we are very compatible."

"What do we do now?"

"Now we need a new plan. This change a lot for us."

"I can turn myself in. I will do my time and then we can be together, without all lies and secrets."

"Michael Scofield! Don't you dare do anything stupid like that. You have no idea how many years they will add to your 5 years for the robbery. Henry Pope wasn't happy you escaped on his watch, he was about to retire with a spotless record. You made a mark on that."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Henry Pope treated me fair. I can probably get a divorce still in hiding, but I can't marry you being a wanted man. If I turn myself in, we can get married and we can ..."

"Michael! I don't care if we are married or not. It's not important. You are important to me. If you turn yourself in, they will charge you with everything they can and the highest penalty. They will throw you in maximum security without any chance to have visitors. I will not ne able to see you, and our child will probably be a teenager before you will be free."

"But Sara ..."

"No, Michael. I will not let you do that. God, Michael. I can't believe you could be so stupid and people saying you are a genius. I want you in my life, our child deserves to have a father, you deserve to know your own child. If the choice is between being married and an end to the secrecy, but I can't see you, kiss you, for God knows how long or continue to travel back and forth, living in sin. I will chose us anytime. We love each other, we belong together, no piece of paper or ring will make me think any differently. I want us to be a family."

"I want nothing more. But this is changing everything. Traveling with a baby isn't easy. What will you say to your father? He hasn't been that enthusiastic to meet your Mexican boyfriend, but surely he would be interested in him if you are going to have his child. Or would he treat his grandchild with the same warmth he has shown you?"

"I don't know. He wasn't particularly interested when I said I met someone during my Christmas vacations, and the few times I have talked to him since then, he hasn't asked one question about you. I don't know what I will say about me being pregnant, we will have to figure something out."

"I'm sure we will."

Michael and Sara continued to talk about how they were feeling about that they created a baby, a new life.

.

* * *

Veronica, Lincoln and LJ were having lunch by the poolside when they heard a noise, Michael threw his door open so hard that it hit the wall, as he was running down to them.

"Sara is pregnant. We are going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father."

"What!" Lincoln exclaimed, but he had just taken a sip of his beer, which came sprayed out of his mouth. Fortunately, he had turned his head to look at Michael, so the spray of beer didn't hit Veronica or LJ.

"Congratulations Michael. That's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you and Sara." Veronica said.

"Wow. Really, I'm gonna have a cousin? It's about time, Uncle Mike. I always wanted a cousin."

Lincoln looked at them angrily. "Why are you so cheerful? This isn't all good news. Michael, didn't you guys use protection?"

"Yes, we thought..."

"Lincoln, that was rude and mean of you." Veronica interrupted Michael.

"Veronica, have you forgotten their situation? Michael is a wanted man. Sara is living 2000 miles away. It's so far away from an ideal position to start a family. It's one thing for Sara to be traveling back and forth, but have a child living like that, it's not good."

"True, but I'm sure Michael will think of a plan." Veronica said smiling at Michael.

"God. How could you let this happen, Michael? How could you be so reckless?" Lincoln said still being angry.

"You know, Linc. It's kinda your fault."

"My fault? How could it be my fault?"

"Sara told me the doctor said she was 8 weeks pregnant. That means it happened last visit and that was when you added some extra alcohol in our drinks, to say the least."

"Yes, but what has that to do with Sara getting pregnant? It was fun to see you and Vee drunk." A little smile crept up on his lips when Lincoln remembered.

"I haven't been drunk in a very long time, so in my intoxicated state I must have forgotten to use protection at least one time that week. We think it was the morning after the bbq party."

"You can't blame me for not using protection. I taught you about condoms two decades ago. I did my part. It can't be my fault you didn't put one on."

"Sara forgot her pills, so we had to use condoms. We usually don't, so if you hadn't mixed with the booze. I would have been myself and I never would have forgotten to use a condom that time."

"How did Sara take it? How did she react?" Veronica asked.

"She is as I am, pretty shocked and surprised. It wasn't planned, we haven't talked about it, as our situation isn't a normal relationship. Were you after a while being a couple would talk about marriage and starting a family."

"So what are you guys gonna do? Have you discussed that?"

"I said I could turn myself in, do my time and then we ..."

Lincoln sprayed out his beer for a second time. "What the hell, Michael! Are you insane?"

"Michael!" "Uncle Mike!" Veronica and LJ exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would you do that? How could you even think about that? Your plan worked, we made it, we have been safe for almost a year now."

"Michael, why would you ..." Veronica started to say.

Michael held up his hands. "Hold it, all of you. You can save all your objections. Sara yelled at me for a long time, so it should be quite enough for a lifetime. She told me and her exact words were 'I can't believe you could be so stupid and people saying you are a genius'."

That put the smile back on Lincoln's lips. LJ laughed.

"Sara will come in two weeks, we will talk more then. Right now all I know is that I'm gonna be a dad. It's so surreal."

.

* * *

"Hi Veronica, it's Sara."

"Hey Sara. What a pleasant surprise. Isn't Michael picking up? Do you want me to go over and see what he is doing? He has been super busy lately."

"No, I was looking for you, I need some advice. Do you have time to talk?"

"Always. I have plenty of time."

"What do you mean Michael been busy? Is he working on something? He hasn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary."

"We have barely seen him, besides from when we have dinner together. He is good at dodging my inquiries and subtle hints, you of all people know how he is when he don't want to talk about something."

"Yeah, I know how that is like. He is a master at that, avoiding the subject when he wants to. Anyway, I guess Michael has told you about our wonderful news?"

"Yes, he has. I'm so happy for you two. How do you feel now when it has been a few days? Michael said you both was shocked, quite understandable."

"Yes, it was totally unexpected. Now that it have sunk in a bit, I'm over the moon. We made a baby together, we are gonna be a family. With you, Lincoln and LJ, I'm a part of a bigger family, so our child will have relatives which I didn't have growing up."

"I don't have any experience with children, but I will be the best aunt to this baby."

"I know you will and considering you are the only aunt this child will have, you don't have any competition for that title."

"True, even better for me then."

"You said to me once leaving the states to move down and live with Lincoln was an easy decision."

"Yes, it was. I don't regret it even for a second."

"I have no doubt that you are. I want nothing more than to spend all my time with Michael. But now that you gave been there for 8 months, don't you miss working, miss having something to do during the days? Once the being on vacation feelings fade off?"

"Well, some days I do, so I have been helping out in the local school, teaching english a few days each week. I even helped out in some minor juristic case. Wait a moment, are you saying that you are thinking of moving here?"

"Yes, I have been thinking about it even before I found out I was pregnant and this past week, it's constantly on my mind. I miss Michael so horribly much every time I have to leave and go home. I thought it would get easier with time, but it hasn't. It would be even harder to handle my feelings of missing him while taking care of our child, knowing Michael is missing us as much as I do."

"I can understand that."

"Even if I spend all my maternity leave down there with Michael, it will be hell to leave, knowing that he will miss out on so much of our child's progress. I even had a thought that I could leave our child with Michael once he or she was older and I stopped breastfeeding. It would be foolish for me to have custody when I would have to have a babysitter while I work, while Michael could take care of our child full time. But then I would miss out on everything. I don't want either one of us missing out. I want us all to be together, be a family. So I need your advice, what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"Well, apart from your dad being the governor, I would say we are very similar. Risking a lot to be with the man we love. Am I right, when I guess it isn't that you will miss working at Fox River, that your work is stopping you from leaving the states? But what your father will say and do if he founds out?"

"Yeah, if it was only work I would have quit a long time ago. No, it's my father. We are not close, but he is my father. And a very powerful man with a lot of contacts. I don't know how I will tell him that I'm pregnant, or if I even should. I'm certain that I can't tell him the truth, that I'm in love and romantically involved with one of the most wanted men in America and having his baby. He will hunt Michael down."

"What have you been saying so far?"

"What Michael suggested. That I met someone on my vacation, hence my many trips to Mexico. My father hasn't asked one question about my boyfriend, he probably thinks it's another loser, not worth even asking about."

"My advice is, that is your life. If you want to be with Michael, be with Michael. Especially now when you are pregnant. Create your own family, together with us, a loving family that will support and be there for each other when someone needs it. No need for both you and Michael and the little one to be miserable and separate because of your father. Tell him that you are pregnant and moving to live with your boyfriend, so that you can be a family together. If your father wants to meet his grandchild, you can always arrange a meeting at a common place. Judging by what you told me about your father and how he have been treating you, I would say he will not be a regular visitor."

"You are right, I should live my life. Why stay here when all I want is to be with Michael. There is nothing here for me really. We can raise our child together. Thanks Veronica."

They continued talking for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara lay in Michael's arms.

"I have been thinking about what we should do, and I came up with a plan of my own."

"Oh yeah, what is that?"

"I will quit my job, leave the states and come here so we can be together."

Michael rose with his upper body, taking Sara with him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back a little, so he could look at her.

"Sara! I ..."

"Stop Michael. Before you object and say it's insane and tell me it's the same as when you said you would turn yourself in. If you could sacrifice everything for Lincoln, why can't I do it for you? I love you, Michael. I'm crazy about you. You are the love of my life. We are going to have a baby, I want us to raise our child together, not me in Chicago and you down here, only seeing each other 6 times a year."

"Sara." Michael put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. "I wasn't going to object. I was going to say that I'm so happy you have reached this decision, I hoped you would. Because that was my plan too. I was gonna suggest that."

"You were?"

"Yes. I'm tired of missing you. I'm so miserable when you aren't here, and I don't want to know how that feels when it's double, when I will miss both of you."

"That thought crossed my mind too, and convinced me that this is the right decision. I know how much I miss you and then thinking of you will miss the two of us. Why stay in Chicago, when all I want to be here with you. So you are saying you have no objections to me moving in then?" Sara said smiling while caressing his scalp.

"Not at all. I have no objections whatsoever."

"Good."

Michael caressed Sara's cheek. "I have a surprise for you back at the house."

"Yeah? I guess you will not tell me what it is?"

"Correct, but this is a surprise, it's not me lying to you. I will never lie to you again."

"Can you give me a little hint then?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I could persuade you to talk?"

"Do your worse, I will not say a word."

Sara traced his tattoos and loved how fast the now very familiar look in his eyes appeared.

.

* * *

Later that evening when they were watching the sunset up on deck.

"I have been thinking of something else. You said it wasn't important to get married. I agree with you that a piece of paper or ring will not change our love, what we feel for each other. But I would very much like to be your husband, I would like to have the right to call you my wife." Michael took up a box from his shirt pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me, Sara?"

Sara looked at him with big eyes. Michael could see the emotions play out on her face before him, from surprised to joy."

"Oh, Michael. But ... but I thought you said we couldn't while in hiding. That it was too much of a risk."

"It is. We can't put your name next to mine on a marriage license. It will raise some red flags. And I don't want to get married under a false name."

"But how then?"

"What I'm asking is if you are willing to marry me, have a wedding ceremony, say our vows, exchange rings, everything that a wedding entails. But it will not be legal by the law in America, or anywhere else for that matter. To me it will be very real, and I hope it will for you too. Are you willing to do that with me?"

"Yes, Michael. Yes, I will marry you."

"It may sound ridiculous and unnecessary to go through with all of it, if you know it's not even legal. But to me it will mean a lot and I will treasure it forever."

"When I said it wasn't important to get married, I thought I only had those two alternatives to choose from. I would very much like to be your wife."

Michael took the ring and put it on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Michael."

"Just like you. I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Michael."

Their lips met in soft kisses, to celebrate they just got engaged, but immediately the heat rose up. The desire took hold of them as so many other times and lead to another sort of celebration.

.

* * *

"This surprise you are gonna show me, is that what you have been working on this week? Veronica said you have been busy and they haven't seen you much."

"Yes, that's right. Here we are." They stood outside a closed door inside Michael's house. "Since I have made all choices in this house, it's only fair that you have something that is of your choice, that you have a saying."

Michael opened the door. They stepped into a room all painted white. Against the walls leaned some wooden boards, painted in all kinds of colors. At one wall stood a nursing table and a matching dresser, both of the same design. In the middle of the room stood a table, where several paper drawings lay on it.

"I thought this could be the nursery. First I thought I would surprise you with a fully furnished room, lots of toys and stuffed animals, but then I thought you would probably want to be involved, should be involved in chosen things for our child. I made some drawings on a couple of cribs for you to choose from, but I couldn't help myself not to build the nursing table and the dresser. Sorry about that." Michael said with a smile.

He turned his head and looked at her, when she didn't say anything. Sara looked around the room with big eyes and stopped at the furniture.

"You made these, Michael? Not only designed them, but built them?"

"Yes, I asked around and there is a carpenter around here that is specializes in making furniture. I hired him to build them and asked if I could help out. Actually it is Miguel's brother-in-law. You remember Miguel?"

"You mean my boyfriend Miguel Miguel? Of course I remember him." Sara said smiling.

Michael smiled back. Sara walked to the dresser and touched it, let her hand trace the edge of it.

"They are beautiful, Michael. And these ..." Sara walked to the table with the drawings. "They are incredible, I don't know how I will choose one. I'm still trying to understand that I'm pregnant, still on how that is going to be and feel, while you are already on the practical side. I haven't thought about any of that yet."

Michael put his arms around her from behind and gently pulled her close to his body. He pressed soft kisses to her neck. "You don't need to choose right away. We have time before the baby will be here." Michael caressed her oh so tiny belly bump.

Sara puts her hands on his. "That we do."

.

* * *

Michael and Sara lay in a hammock at the back of their house.

"It's so unreal. This was the last time I have to leave you. Next time I come I will stay forever. Can you believe it?"

"No, I will believe it when I hold you in my arms on the 8th day. Until I do that, it may still be only a dream. A dream I wish very much to come true."

"I went shopping with Veronica today. I found a dress that would be perfect for our wedding."

"When you come back, I will have everything ready for us to get married. I started a new life already, but this ... to start a new life with you is one I look forward to so much. I couldn't imagine it would turn out like this. When I escaped from Fox River, I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought that too, that I would never see you again. And that made me sad. I was so worried about you. Were you safe? Where did you go? I was so relieved when I got your letter."

"I'm so happy I did send it to you. And the best part, you answered it."

"The best thing I ever did. It took me all my courage to do that. I don't regret a thing. You are the most amazing man I ever met and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I feel the same."

.

* * *

Sara was pretty pleased with herself. She managed to pack her whole life in two big suitcases, well ... the part of her life that she wouldn't want to leave behind, to part from. Everything else she sold or threw away, all clothes she didn't take with her, she donated to homeless shelters and other establishments, to be used for those in needs.

On the plane down, she couldn't stop smiling. She was just hours away from Michael now, and this time she didn't have to leave him. Sara puts her hands on her belly. Now at 4 months pregnant, she was definitely showing a bump. It was not just going to be the two of them, they were gonna have a baby, she and Michael were gonna start a family. They had so much to look forward to.

Sara and Michael had chosen the beach at the first bay where they spent their first time out with the yacht, as their wedding venue, to hold the ceremony. They decided to get married the same day she arrived, as they wanted to spend the honeymoon on board the yacht, exploring more bays. They didn't feel the need to go to the house before the wedding.

Lincoln did as usually accompany Michael when it was time to pick up Sara. Lincoln knows that they both appreciate that he takes the helm, so they can go straight to bed.

Veronica and LJ had hired a motorboat for the day, so they could come and then go back after the ceremony and met up with them. They had the minister with them.

.

Down below Sara did some last minute fixes on her hair. Veronica had just left her after helped her get dressed. The dress Sara picked out wasn't a wedding dress, but it was white with some lace, more like a summer dress.

Sara took a deep breath and walked up. The moment she saw Michael and how intense he was looking at her, she got a deja vu and immediately thought of their first time out on the yacht. This time Michael was smiling and she could see the love shine in his eyes.

He was dressed in a white linen shirt and had rolled up his sleeves so his forearm tattoos was showing. He knew how much she loved when he did that. She thought he was so beautiful, so sexy, his smile was so sweet, she was still amazed how affected she got by him sometimes.

Michael looked at Sara when she emerged from below. She was so beautiful, that she took his breath away. He thought and not for the first time, that he was so lucky, to have a girl like Sara to love and who loved him back. She was the mother-to-be to his child, soon his wife. Well ... technically not, but in his world she will be. For them the wedding will be very real.

Michael took Sara's hands in his when she came up to him. They smiled at each other. LJ, Lincoln and Veronica were already at the beach with the minister. Michael had built a long gangplank of assembled red plastic parts, so they could walk down to the beach with ease from the yacht. It felt like they walked on the red carpet to a big event, which was indeed true.

.

"We have joined here today to share with Michael and Sara an important moment in their lives. Let us hear your vows." The minister nodded to Sara to begin.

"Michael, you are the most selfless man I know. What you did for someone you love was incredibly brave and geniously. I'm proud of you. Your wonderful smile has intrigued me from the moment we met. A smile I want to see everyday for as long as I live. My life became so much richer when you came into it, so much more exciting both good and bad. I love you, Michael. It will be an honor to be your wife, proud to be calling you my husband." Sara put the ring on his finger.

"Sara, you are the most courageous woman I know. Taking that first chance on us, risking everything to be with me. For that I will be eternally grateful. My world changed when I met you. I had a plan to execute and I had no idea that I would fall in love during it. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than everything else in this world. It will be an honor to be your husband, proud to be calling you my wife." Michael put the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

They certainly did that. Lincoln opened a bottle of champagne, non-alcoholic for both Sara and the minister, and it wouldn't look good to return the motorboat smelling of alcohol. They toasted the bride and groom.

.

Sara and Michael waved goodbye to Veronica, Lincoln and LJ as they drove away in their boat. Michael turned to Sara.

"Thank you for doing this, I know it's not ..."

"No, Michael. Don't say it. This is our wedding day. We said our vows, we are married. We will celebrate our anniversaries on this day. And I intend to make it a very real honeymoon." Sara said smiling and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh yeah? That's my plan too." Michael put his hands on her lower back, slightly letting them slide down inch by inch. "Let's start right away."

"Fine by me."

Their lips met just before Michael's hands reached her buttocks. The kiss intensified, as did Sara's hands, which now also went south to cup him. Michael's response was first to grasp, which broke the kiss, then pull her even closer to him. They gazed into each others eyes, both smiling big. They kissed again a few times before it was a good idea to go below, as it was still daylight. They haven't made love out on deck during daytime yet, when they have made love, it has been evenings at least twilight.

Once down in their cabin, Michael removed his own clothes first. Then he helped Sara out of her dress and underwear. They kissed hungrily, while Michael moved them towards the bed. When Sara felt the bed behind her, she slowly lowered herself on it with intention to pull Michael with her. But Michael stood firm left and looked down at her.

She was so beautiful, Michael thought. Everything about her. Her hair, eyes, body, everything is absolute perfection. Her look combined with her brilliant mind, her humour and warmth, make her an extraordinary woman. A woman that had Michael's attention from the moment he printed out her picture and information out of the internet. And here she was, with him, his wife and she was gonna be the mother to his children.

Michael let her eyes focus on her now visible baby bump. Their first child may not been planned, but he loved it already. Since she told him she was pregnant, he had spent a lot of time wondering how a child of theirs could look like. He can't wait to see the result of their love.

Sara got a second deja vu feeling, this reminded her about that first time they made love. When Michael just stood and looked at her for a period of time. She raised her hands against him and said what she said then, it worked then so it should work now too, she guessed. "Make love to me."

Maybe Michael also got the deja vu feeling, because he had a knowing smile and his eyes sparkled. Michael joined her in bed, bend down and kissed her belly. He whispered something Sara couldn't hear. Michael kissed his way up. Sara was ready and met him in a very heated kiss.

"What did you whisper?"

"I just asked the baby if he or she wouldn't mind, me making love to its mother."

"At some point we may have to stop, but not yet. This is our honeymoon and I intend to make it very enjoyable for both of us. I'm gonna treasure every single moment."

"I promise you that we will and more."

"More? There is more?" Sara said with a grin.

"I still have a few cards up my sleeve."

"You mean besides these?" Sara traced the cards in his tattoo with one finger. "Show me."

And that he did. Not only that time or the night that followed. But every day and night on their honeymoon. They made the 8th day extra special, to mark that Sara didn't have to leave and go home anymore. And just to make sure it wasn't a dream, they stayed out two more days before heading home.

.

* * *

They held hands as they walked through the garden to their house. They stopped and greeted Lincoln and Veronica, talked a little before they continued. At the front door, Michael lifted Sara up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Mrs Scofield."

The End


End file.
